Who Decides if You Get a Second Chance?
by Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch
Summary: Nearly one year after the main events of The Pitt, the Lone Wanderer returns for something she'd left behind. Sort of a parallel to my Fallout one-shot. Female Lone Wanderer/Wernher pairing. Will be rated M for blood and gore, sexual themes, strong language and the use of drugs. Spoilers only if you haven't played the Pitt DLC over and over and over again like I have.
1. An Unanticipated Return

**A/N: **So…this will be a continued story and it is in the same universe and time frame as my one-shot _Sweet Dreams_. And just so you know, the one flashback is identified using italics. You'd probably figure that out, but now you have a heads up. Review if you feel inclined and I hope that you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Bethesda owns Fallout. I do not.

* * *

"Hey, boss, there's somebody here looking for you."

Wernher paused in his work and turned around, pushing his hair back from his forehead with a scowl. "Tell them to piss off. I'm busy."

The former slave stood awkwardly for a moment shuffling her feet before trying again. "I think you'll want to see them, boss."

He fixed Milly with a hard stare then sighed impatiently and blew the smoke from his cigarette in her direction.

"Where are they?"

"She's up at Midea's place."

_She…?_

Wernher threw down his steel axe with a snarl and stalked through The Mill, shoving his way through the door to Downtown. When he reached Midea's quarters he hesitated, hand on the doorknob. Closing his eye and taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in, his heart skipping a beat when Midea's guest turned to face him.

She hadn't changed much in the past year. Her pale skin had tanned slightly from her time back out in the wastes and her bright red hair was a little longer, but it was still her. Her experiences had hardened her appearance a bit, and she'd lost some of the physical innocence of youth, though there was absolutely no doubt in his mind about who he was looking at.

The expression on her face gave away no emotion, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Wernher."

He continued to stare, but offered a slight nod by way of greeting.

"Red."

Midea looked between them and bent to retrieve Marie from her spot on the floor, skirting past Wernher to reach the door.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

When the door shut, Red stepped forward, but was stopped by a glare from Wernher.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She sighed and looked away. "I said I'd come back didn't I?"

The memory that had been haunting him for the past year came to mind again and his resolve faltered for a moment.

_"Don't leave me."_

_He reached her lips and whispered against her mouth, "Don't ever leave me."_

_She leaned her head back, sweating and gasping for breath as he ground his hips against hers. "I'll come back."_

_He ripped a throaty moan from between her lips and she found one of his hands, twining her fingers through his._

_"I promise. I'll come back…"_

He offered no response and flinched when she reached toward him.

"It's been almost a whole damn year, Red."

"I know, but…when I left…"

His gaze was cold. "I fucked you. And when I woke up in the morning, you were gone."

She looked injured; or was it guilt that plagued her features?

"I promised, Wernher. Didn't you trust me?"

"Sure I did. For the first few months, I waited at the Bridge every morning, hoping you'd come back to me, but things changed, Red. The people here needed me and I couldn't spend my days dreaming about some Vault bitch."

He spat out his last word and gave her a venomous glare, quelling the brief remorse upon seeing her reaction.

She was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Right. I guess I'll…see you around then?"

Turning his back to her, he opened the door and offered one last comment over his shoulder, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Turning over for what had to be at least the twentieth time in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, Wernher gave an impatient sigh and yanked the sheets back up to cover his bare shoulders.

He shouldn't have said all that. He meant it, but he shouldn't have said it. She was just some crazy as shit kid who thought she was in love. Maybe she was right. And maybe he felt the same way. Fuck. Now he was losing his mind too.

He looked over at the currently unoccupied half of his bed and swore under his breath. She should have been there beside him. Or under him, but he would be willing to make a compromise.

But why the hell would she take him back after what he'd said?

Sitting up, he ran a hand over his face and retrieved his pants, pulling them back on and standing up.

She would be staying with Midea. He'd have to be careful not to wake up the annoying little squirt that lived there; or Midea for that matter.

Heading for the door, he hesitated only briefly before flinging it open to reveal Red herself standing outside. She had one hand raised to knock and her look of determination morphed to one of surprise when she saw him. They stared at each other for a moment, then spoke simultaneously as the initial shock wore off.

"Listen, Red—"

"Wernher, I—"

They both stopped and continued staring for a moment before stepping forward as their lips collided. He tasted like beer and cooked squirrel. He smelled like beer, sweat, and cigarette smoke. She loved it. After a minute, Wernher pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"You know I meant every word I said."

She nodded. "I know."

"And you're still willing to take me?"

Smirking at his word choice, she nodded again. "More than just willing."

He looked her over for a minute as he considered his plan of action. She was only wearing a short, thin, pink nightgown and her green eyes were dark with lust. It was obvious what she came to him for, and Wernher was all too happy to oblige. When he spoke again, his voice was rough with desire and he looked at her with unveiled hunger.

"You wearing anything under that?"

She smiled coyly and sauntered toward the bed, walking her fingers up his bare chest as she slid past him; her reply followed shortly by the soft thud of fabric hitting the floor.

"Nope…"


	2. Unexpected Changes

**A/N: **Enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

When Wernher woke up, he expected to find Red sleeping snugly in his arms with her head on his chest as she had been earlier that morning when he'd finally fallen asleep. Instead, he found the right side of the bed completely empty. He was alone. Again.

"Fuck."

"Well, good morning to you too."

He turned his head so fast that his neck cracked and he swore viciously, squinting across the room at the young woman standing there.

"You're still here?"

Red snorted, but nodded. "Such little faith."

"You left me once, baby. How do I know you won't do it again?"

The former Vault dweller sighed and walked over to him, sitting down in his lap; facing him with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"What if I promised? Have I ever made you a promise that I haven't kept?"

Well, considering she had come back yesterday, no.

"Not yet."

"Then I promise you, Wernher, I won't be going anywhere."

She rested her forehead against his and kissed him, tugging gently at his bottom lip with her teeth. He kissed her back before pulling away and looking into her eyes for a moment.

"I have to work you know."

Red's lips curved into a pout and she scooted forward so their hips were nearly touching.

"You just ruined the mood."

He gave her a wry smile and put his hands around her waist as he kissed her again.

"I know."

"It's still redeemable…"

When he hesitated, she slowly rocked up and down on his lap.

"Despite what you may say, I know your body agrees with me."

He snorted and followed her gaze, shrugging slightly. "No argument there, but sorry, hero. Maybe later."

She stood obediently so he could get up and smiled slightly.

"Still calling me that even though you know my name now?"

"Don't know your name," he corrected as he retrieved his discarded clothes and grabbed his boots from where they'd landed across the room. "I know your nickname."

After a brief moment of silence, she responded. "It's Sloane. My old, umm…acquaintance, Butch was the one who first called me Red and it just kinda stuck."

"Acquaintance?"

Red raised her eyebrows and smiled teasingly. "Are you jealous?"

"Hell no."

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, he wasn't a friend, and he definitely wasn't anything more. Besides, you already know who I lost my virginity to."

Wernher gave her a self-satisfied smirk and sauntered back over to her.

"Damn right I do. Although I don't think I will ever understand how a pretty girl like you ended up getting fucked for the first time by me."

She shrugged. "I've always had pretty good luck."

Raising his eyebrows, he pulled his pants on and sat down to tie the laces on his boots. "I wouldn't call that luck, sweetheart."

"I would."

He didn't respond so she picked the bowl beside her up off the counter and brought it over to him. "Sugarbombs?"

Before she could get him a spoon, he lifted the bowl to his lips and drank it all in four gulps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sliding the dish over to the nearby table.

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back around noon and we can finish what we almost started," He tangled his fingers in her sex mussed hair and pulled her forward into a kiss. "Alright?"

She nodded happily and kissed him back, pulling away before he could change his mind and ravish her again. "Alright. Now go. I'll still be here when you come back."

Standing up again, he gave her one last lingering kiss before taking the small metal staircase two at a time and opening the door that led out to the steelyard. "And Red,"

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Hm?"

"I…" He faltered and turned to look out across the empty enclosure. "I'm glad you're back."

* * *

Midea walked through The Mill and headed straight for Wernher; standing behind him and waiting for him to stop what he was doing. He shot her a look over his shoulder and turned off his steel saw, digging a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it before turning to face her.

"How's it goin?"

"I want to talk."

He inhaled deeply then slowly blew the smoke out in a sigh. "Alright. Bout what?"

"Red."

His eyebrows rose and he shifted his weight so he could lean comfortably against the machinery beside him.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Watching Marie. What exactly is going on between you two?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug. "We made up."

Midea sighed and crossed her arms. "No shit. I figured as much from the nail marks down your back."

She frowned when he smirked.

"Wernher, I want to know if you're okay. I'm worried; as your friend. Everybody knows what happened last time she was here, and then she just shows up again, and I assume you two got in a fight by how pissed you looked when you left, but then she got up in the middle of the night and you…" she searched for a tasteful way to voice her thoughts, but Wernher didn't give her the chance.

"Fucked her? Yeah, I did."

"And that's alright with you? I know how hard this past year was for you. Your Jet problem was bad enough, but now you're hooked on Psycho too, and—"

"If you're just here to lecture me about what I chose to do when I was trying to wade through all the bullshit of my personal hell, then fuck off."

Midea shook her head and frowned at the look in his eye. "It's just…I thought you finally got over her."

Wernher sighed and pushed his hair back from his forehead. "Look, Midea, I don't know who decides if you get a second chance, but I got one, and God knows I needed it, so I won't argue. She's not leaving this time and…I need her more than I'd like to admit. It might actually work this time."

The older worker, as they had been renamed once Ashur had been declared dead, smiled slightly and put a hand on her friend's arm. "Listen, we've known each other for a long time, not necessarily on the best of terms through all of it, but I just want to make sure that this is all okay for you, and if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you, right?"

He nodded and started the engine on his saw again. "Yeah. Thanks. But I think I can do this on my own." He smiled slightly and added, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Midea laughed and shook her head. "No, you're not. You've come a long way from the sixteen-year-old who came to join Ashur's army."

Turning back to her again, he furrowed his brow and reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Has it really been fifteen years since I came here?"

"Yeah. It's hard to believe, I know. Not many people come here anymore. Before Red came, you were the last outsider. But who knows, maybe that'll change. A lot has already."

* * *

Everett was sprawled out in his guard's chair by the main gate to Downtown cleaning his gun when he spotted someone walking in his direction and stumbled as he tried to stand, swearing loudly and finally focusing the barrel of his gun on the lone figure.

"State your business or I'll blow your fuckin' head off."

The man approached and put up his hands, giving the former Raider a disapproving look. "Hey, man, that's a little hostile isn't it? You treat all your guests like that?"

"Only the ones that look like you."

This seemed to slightly ruffle the other man and he straightened the jacket he was wearing, frowning at the gun still pointed at his head.

"Just cool it, alright? I'm here to see somebody."

"Wernher's busy."

"Who the hell is Wernher? I'm here for a girl."

Everett lowered his gun to the other man's chest and fixed the visitor with a suspicious look. "You came all the way here to the Pitt for a hooker?"

Laughing, his company shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No. A specific girl. She's tiny, red hair, green eyes…"

"You mean Red?"

This answer was rewarded with a snap. "That's the one! Didn't know she still went by that. So she is here? Can I see her?"

"Who says she'll want to see you?"

The stranger smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Believe me, she will. I'm…an old friend."

Still pointing the gun in his direction, Everett nodded curtly and gestured toward the metal door to his right. "Through there is Downtown. Just ask for Wernher and it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

With a nod of thanks, the younger man entered Downtown and wandered through the streets, frowning with distaste at the state of the once great city. Milly tried to hurry past him, but he snagged her by the arm and recoiled slightly at the sight of her still evident disease, as the cure didn't work as fast as they all had hoped.

"Hey baby, do you know where Red is?"

"With Wernher."

He sighed impatiently. "And where's Wernher?"

"In the steelyard. Look for the door with the blue light over it. And…knock first."

After getting directions for the steelyard, he released her and did as she had told him, ignoring the looks of suspicion he got from everyone he passed. Upon finding the designated door, he knocked and waited patiently, frowning when a minute passed. Knocking again, he was rewarded with a harsh reply and a series of muffled movements.

"I heard you the first time!"

The door was flung open to reveal a disheveled and scowling Wernher who did a double take when he saw who was standing outside.

"Who the hell are you?"

Before he could get a response, Red crawled out of bed and threw on his shirt over her panties, coming to join him at the door. Their visitor smirked upon seeing her and Wernher shot him a glare, wrapping an arm protectively around his girlfriend. Squirming out of his grasp, she stepped forward and looked at the man in front of her in disbelief, her voice filled with awe when she spoke.

"...Butch?"


	3. Reluctant Introductions

**A/N: **Just apologizing beforehand for the fact that this is a pretty plotless chapter as it was required for the introduction of Butch. Also, I would like to thank **Raz **for leaving a review. It was greatly appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

"Wait a minute…_you're _Butch?"

The younger man grinned and stuck out his hand. "The one and only! Tunnel Snakes rule!"

Wernher frowned at the offered appendage, but didn't shake it.

"What the fuck is a tunnel snake?"

Butch looked offended, but before he could complain, Red shooed Wernher out of the doorway and invited the other man inside. "Come on in, we have a lot to talk about."

The two men made their way to the lower level and Wernher settled down on the bed while Butch sat at the table across from him.

"Can I get you anything?" Red asked as she tried in vain to tidy up; clearing away the empty bottles of alcohol and Jet inhalers that were scattered haphazardly about the room. "Beer? Scotch? Vodka? Whiskey?"

Butch shook his head so she looked at Wernher.

"Anything?"

"Scotch."

Bringing a half empty bottle with her, she sat down beside her boyfriend and looked at their guest.

"So, how are things back home?"

"101, or just the Wasteland in general?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, the Wastes are about the same, but I think Three Dog is running out of news stories now that you're gone. Nobody knew where you were when you left about a month ago and I know he wants to know why you left."

He looked at the woman opposite him and added, "We all do."

Red sighed and leaned her head against Wernher's shoulder, slipping one of her small hands into one of his much larger ones.

"When I went back home, I realized I had left something here that I couldn't live without, so I came back. I only got back yesterday, so you're lucky you didn't show up any sooner."

A look of realization washed over Butch's features and he leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head and smirking at Wernher.

"So _you're _the guy she turned me down for."

The older man lowered the bottle of scotch from his lips and narrowed his eye. "What?"

"You didn't tell him that story?"

Red blushed and shook her head.

"We haven't been doing much talking."

Butch looked over at her clothes, or, lack thereof and grinned.

"I figured as much."

He got comfortable and Red prepared herself for a story that she had no doubt would be blown completely out of proportion. She laid down on her side and curled up, resting her head in Wernher's lap as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"After the second time Red left the Vault, staying was pretty much pointless, so I left for the Wastes to start a new gang—"

Wernher snorted. "A gang? What are you; twelve?"

"Twenty-one!" Butch shot back, then waved away the insult and went to retrieve a bottle of beer from the nearby fridge.

Wernher scowled and gave a half shrug. "Sure. Help yourself."

"Anyway, I ended up at the Muddy Rudder in Rivet City, and one night, when I was there for a beer and maybe a client—"

The other man shot his girlfriend a look to display the obvious question that arose at the word 'client' and she shook her head to assuage his fears.

"And who walked in? None other than my old friend, Red, showing off that sexy ass of hers in a short, green dress."

Laying a hand over Wernher's and giving him a reprimanding look, Red diffused what might've been a conflict and Butch continued.

"So I bought her a drink, and then another, and another, until she was completely shitfaced drunk."

He looked at Wernher over his bottle of beer as he went on.

"And I know I don't have to tell you how hard it is to try and resist those curves of hers, so I figured I might get lucky and I invited her to my room. I don't think she actually agreed, but she was so wasted that she didn't fight when I carried her there. I managed to get her half undressed—"

"Which half?"

Butch smirked and winked at Red. "Top. But something in her snapped when I got her bra off and she told me to stop."

"Good girl," Wernher murmured, and Red smiled.

"When I asked her why, she said, 'Because I love him. I left him, but I want him back.' And then she promptly puked all over me and passed out."

Wernher raised his eyebrows and glanced down at the woman snuggled up against his lap. "Classy."

"Yeah, so when I woke up the next morning, she wasn't there, but she left me a note that said she was sorry about what happened and that she had to go find him. I guess you're him."

"Hm. I didn't get a note."

Red cringed slightly and ignored the pointed comment.

"And how are things at the Vault? How's Amata?"

Butch shrugged and finished off his beer. "101 hasn't changed much, but Amata got married, and last I heard she was pregnant, so she and her husband were moving to Megaton I think."

"Amata's married? And pregnant? Who's she married to?"

Butch frowned in concentration and tapped his fingers on the table. "Umm…some new guy. He showed up not long after you'd come here for the first time, because he said he was a slave in the Pitt and that you had helped him escape. He was the first client I'd had in a while actually. Got rid of that awful beard and he didn't look so bad. His name was…Prosper, or so he said."

"Prosper?" Both Red and Wernher repeated the name in disbelief and Butch nodded.

"Yeah. You knew him?"

Wernher nodded. "He was a smuggler. He sent ingots from the steelyard out to the Capital Wasteland, but then he got caught and they killed most of his crew. The survivors were headed for Paradise Falls."

"Well, he's a little paranoid, but he's not bad. He didn't want to join the Tunnel Snakes even after I gave him the hair for it, but whatever, I don't hold a grudge."

Wernher stared at Butch for a minute then laughed. "What the fuck? You're a hairdresser?"

"A barber!" Butch shot back defensively, then added, "And I can fix that hair for you if you want; for a price."

Wernher frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Red sighed and ran her fingers through the long auburn locks. "Nothing."

Turning to Butch, she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Look, Butch. It was great to see you again, but…what are you going to do now? You're not here to stay are you?"

"Sure I am, sweetheart! I figured you could use some help here, and you know I'd do anything for you."

He winked and Red blushed slightly.

"Well…I guess I can show you around tomorrow then, but, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

When he shook his head, Red hesitantly looked over at the spare mattress on the floor. "You could…stay here I guess…"

"Hell no. He is _not_ staying here."

Butch nodded in agreement. "He's right, baby. I can find somewhere else to go. I already interrupted you two once; wouldn't want to make that mistake again."

"That's the first sensible thing he's said since he got here," Wernher muttered and stood up, going to open the door for their guest. "Thanks for coming. Have a good night."

Butch raised his eyebrows and shrugged slightly, walking up to the exit and waving to Red when he reached the door, giving her a crooked smile.

"Guess I'll see you around."

He stepped out and before she could respond, Wernher shut the door and turned to his girlfriend with a scowl.

"He's staying?"

She shrugged and went to stand in front of him. "I guess so."

"You wanna move back out to the Wastes?"

Laughing quietly, she shook her head and placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him with a smile.

"Look Wernher, you know I love you, but Butch is…well, I've known him practically since I was born. At least try to be nice to him. For me?"

He grunted and narrowed his eye. "Fine. But only for you."

Her smile growing, Red stood up on her toes and frowned when their nine inch height difference prohibited her from reaching his lips. Chuckling, Wernher bent down and kissed her, placing his hands around her waist and lifting her up to sit on the railing behind her.

"If I remember correctly, we were in the middle of something when we got interrupted…"

Red giggled and lifted her arms toward him, shrieking with laughter as he picked her up bridal style and carried her down to their bed. Crawling on top of her, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and slid his shirt back off over her head, enjoying the sight beneath him.

"Red…"

She lifted her fingers to slide off his eye patch and leaned forward to gently kiss the empty socket.

"Mmhm?"

His lips made contact with her neck and he murmured quietly against her skin.

"I love you."


	4. Mutual Agreements

**A/N:** Here you go, I hope you like it and review if you have something to say. And lots of thanks to **Cressida Isolde **for reviewing this past chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Wernher had been given the early morning shift, so he had just gotten off and was getting a cup of coffee in one of the upper catwalk rooms of the Mill when Butch found him.

"Good morning!"

"Who says it's good?"

The former Vault dweller shrugged and came to stand on the other man's right. "I do. Are you always this pissed?"

Wernher considered the question as he poured whiskey into his coffee then answered accordingly. "Pretty much."

Butch shrugged again and followed him as he went and sat down on the nearby couch, gesturing to his left.

"Sit there."

"Why?"

Giving him a look of disbelief, Wernher shook his head and didn't bother to answer.

"Oh, right."

Butch looked at his eye patch for a moment then ventured to ask, "What happened anyway?"

"Lost it in a fight with a Trog when I was eighteen."

"What's a Trog?"

Wernher sighed impatiently and put his empty mug on the cushion beside him. "I'll explain later."

"Hey, cool it, man! Sorry I asked. Where's Red?"

"I don't know. She was still asleep when I left."

Butch smirked and gave the older man a light punch to the shoulder.

"Guess you wore her out, huh?"

Wernher stared at him flatly. "Mmhm."

There was a moment of silence before Wernher stood up and turned to look at Butch. "Look, unless you came here for a reason, I'd like to head home and pass out for a few hours, so…any good enough reason to keep me here?"

Butch shrugged and stood, coming up a few inches shorter than the other man. "Well, if Red's not here, then I don't have anyone to show me around. Unless of course you volunteered."

"Don't push your luck."

He headed for the door and Butch watched him for a moment before calling out after him, "I can answer questions for you. I bet there's a lot you don't know about the woman you've been fuckin'."

This stopped Wernher for a moment and his shoulders rose and fell in a sigh. "Alright. Come on."

* * *

"This is the steelyard. Nobody really comes here anymore now that all the ingots have been cleared out, but it's where Red and I live and we get the occasional visitor."

Butch nodded and looked around.

"Why would you want to live here?"

Wernher lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips, shrugging in response to the question.

"This is where I set up when I was hiding from Ashur and his men and I just stayed after he was killed. I like the seclusion." With a smirk he added, "And nobody can hear Red when she screams."

Laughing, Butch stuck his hands in his pockets and watched the smoke from Wernher's cigarette swirl through the air, breathing in the comforting smell of tobacco. "She's loud, huh?"

"Very." He pointed past the train tracks to their right and continued his tour. "You can get to the Supply Plant from there, but you probably won't ever need to. You're gonna want to be careful when you're out here. There are Wildmen around and the occasional Trog still shows up."

Walking back through the Mill and out into Downtown, Wernher nodded at those they passed and Butch waved, shaking the occasional hand and offering to do their hair if they bothered to stick around long enough for him to say anything.

"This is Downtown. It's where the slaves were when Ashur was in power, and most stayed. Over there to the left is Midea's place. If there's anything you need, go to her. Come to me only if she directs you to do so."

The younger man nodded and spotted the same woman he'd gotten directions from the day before.

"Wernher?"

"Hm?"

"That girl over there. Who's she? And what the hell is wrong with her?"

Following his gaze, Wernher took the cigarette from his mouth and responded with a routine answer. "What she has is the early stages of the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion. She's been treated with the cure, but it hasn't healed the physical effects yet. It shouldn't take too much longer if she's lucky. Oh, and her name is Milly."

Butch decided not to ask about the first half of his response and just nodded again. "Cool."

Wernher shrugged and gestured toward the staircase to their left. "Those steps lead toward Uptown, and Haven's in there, but I don't want to have to worry about Trogs right now, so I'll have Red take you there later."

Movement to his left caught Butch's attention and he turned to see the woman in mention walk out of Midea's quarter's with a toddler in her arms.

"Well, speak of the devil."

Spotting Wernher, Red smiled and walked over, giving him a quick kiss as Butch looked her over in amusement.

The pale skin on her neck was marred by teeth marks and the section of her waist that remained uncovered by her Metal Master Armor was sporting a set of bruises in the shape of Wernher's fingers; much to the former slave's chagrin.

"Marie, this is Butch. Butch, this is Marie."

"Bush!" The little girl beamed at her new acquaintance and reached one hand toward him, curling her fingers around the lock of hair that fell over his forehead.

Staring at the toddler in confusion, he gently pushed her away and looked between Red and Wernher. "You two have a kid?"

Wernher's good eye widened and he shook his head. "Fuck no. She was Ashur's. As it turns out, she's the cure for TDC."

Red frowned slightly at her boyfriend's adamant reaction to the thought of them having a child, but handed her over to him when Marie held out her arms for a transfer.

Half affectionately ruffling the girl's dark curls, Wernher looked down at the toddler with the best friendly smile he could muster and rapped a knuckle against her nose.

"I hope you've been behaving for Midea. She's got a hell of a lot of patience to be able to deal with a brat like you."

As expected, the toddler didn't respond, but reached up and put a hand on his chin, crinkling her tiny nose when she felt the rough stubble beneath her fingers.

"What are you doing with the little squirt anyway?" Wernher asked, looking back over at Red.

"Since you took the early shift, the Mill needs a supervisor and Midea volunteered. I was just taking Marie back to our place until she was finished. If that's alright with you."

Pulling her against his side and kissing the top of her head, he nodded and gave her a small smile. "Of course. I'll be back in a couple hours. I was just showing Butch here around the area."

Looking over to where her childhood acquaintance was busying himself with fixing his already immaculate hair, Red laughed quietly and leaned her head against Wernher's shoulder.

"And how did he convince you to do that?"

"Who says I needed convincing? Maybe I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Marie giggled and Red laughed again.

"See, even she knows how ridiculous that statement was."

Handing the little girl back to his girlfriend, Wernher shrugged.

"Never knew she doubled as a bullshit detector. Anyway, you two have fun, and I'll do my best not to strangle Butch."

Upon hearing his name, the other man looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Addressing them both, Red answered his question. "Nothing. I'm heading back; you guys enjoy yourselves."

Both men watched her as she left, enjoying the tight fit of the leather hugging her backside and clinging nicely to her legs. Wernher noticed Butch's appreciative stare and pulled his gun off of his hip, whacking the younger man on the back of the head. Butch yelped and his hand flew to the forming bump.

"What the hell, man! A little protective are we?"

"I prefer the term territorial." Wernher replied dryly, then holstered his gun and crossed his arms.

"Alright. We have an agreement. You got your tour, now give me answers."

Still rubbing the back of his head, Butch frowned and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "What do ya want to know?"

"Why'd she leave me?"

"Uh…that might be a better question to ask her…"

"Why did she go back to the wastes? You have to know."

Butch nodded slowly. "Okay, I see what you're asking. Yeah, I know. She went out looking for the Doc; her dad. But he didn't make it. I wouldn't recommend talking to her about it, it's a sensitive subject."

Wernher frowned then asked his next question. "How many men has she been with?"

Butch raised his eyebrows. "_Been with?_ Shit, man, I dunno. Two, three, twenty? I know she ain't never been with me."

Wernher shook his head. "No, the answer to that is one. I mean, how many guys has she been in a relationship with?"

"Oh…umm…" Butch hesitated and looked at Wernher in disbelief. "She was a virgin before you got to her?"

When the older man nodded, he shrugged. "Guess I wasn't really expecting that from a sexy little thing like her. As for your question…two that I know of. Freddie Gomez and you."

"Who was Gomez? And why didn't it work?"

Butch hesitated and looked distrustfully at the former slave.

"You're not gonna kill him or anything are ya?"

Wernher smirked, but shook his head. "Wasn't planning on it."

"Well, he was a Tunnel Snake, and then one of the rebels. Nice guy I guess. Kinda quiet. They dated for uh…five months? When she was seventeen. I don't know what happened, but they broke it off on good terms."

Scrutinizing the other man, he added, "Maybe that's when her tastes changed to old Raider wannabes who need to shave."

For the first time that Butch had heard, Wernher genuinely laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"You have no fuckin' clue, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Ten years younger than me."

Butch's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You're thirty-one?"

Taking a drag from his dying cigarette, Wernher nodded and gave the gang leader a disapproving look.

"Don't tell me you think that's old."

"Well, naw, not really, but Red's only twenty."

This was the first thing to make the older man hesitate and he narrowed his eye.

"Really? She was only nineteen when…damn…I didn't know she was that young."

Taking a chance, Butch casually ran a hand through his greased hair and leaned against the wall. "That mean you're gonna leave her and let a younger man pick up where you left off?"

The vault dweller received a surprisingly caustic one-eyed glare.

"No."

"Alright, just askin'. Anything else ya wanna know?"

After considering the question for a moment, he shook his head. "Not right now."

When Butch nodded slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets for lack of a better thing to do, Wernher sighed and closed his eye.

"Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have nowhere else to go, I guess you can…come to our place. You should probably get to know Marie since you'll be staying here in the Pitt. And if you have nowhere else to go tonight, you can stay with us, but we'd better be crystal fucking clear on the fact that this is _not _permanent, and that I do have boundaries."

Grinning, Butch nodded and gave Wernher a thumbs up. "Got it. I promise you'll get no trouble from the Butch-man."

"Whatever. Just shut up and follow me before I change my mind."

There was a much appreciated silence most of the way there before Butch decided to try his luck.

"So…can I share the bed with you guys? We can put Red in the middle."

"No."

"Can I watch her while she sleeps?"

"No."

"Do I have to leave if you two get the sudden irrepressible urge to fuck each other?"

"…Shut up."


	5. Give Me a Reason

**A/N: **I actually wrote the end of this chapter first so if the beginning (everything up until the Butch/Red confrontation) seems a little choppy, it's because I was writing it to fit with my ending. Thank you to **TOM Serv0 **and **Ivefallenout3times3 **for their thoughts on previous chapters and if anyone has anything to say, review this one. I'd love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

"If they swarm you, don't hesitate to leave him there as bait and run back here, okay?"

Red laughed and Butch shot Wernher a look from his spot against the wall.

"Wernher, I can take care of myself. I promise I won't let Butch get hurt."

"I'm not completely defenseless ya know."

"Besides," Red added, pulling her auto-axe out from the footlocker by the bed. "I've fought Trogs before, and if anything goes wrong, it's not that hard to get to Haven. I'm sure Everett or Faydra would be more than willing to help us out."

Wernher sighed and reached out to cup Red's chin in his hand. "Just be careful, alright? I don't want to lose you so soon after getting you back."

Smiling, she met his lips halfway and Butch rolled his eyes, clearing his throat audibly to break the couple apart. Ignoring him, Red put her hands on Wernher's waist and looked up into his green eye.

"I promise I'll be back."

"You'd better be," he grumbled, then buried his face in her hair and whispered quietly in her ear. "Honestly, I'll be fine if Butch doesn't come back. If his body washes up in the Monongahela I promise I won't tell them it was you."

Shaking her head, she turned to Butch and raised her eyebrows. "You ready?"

"Have been this whole time. You two done or should I leave so you can keep snuggling?"

"Not a bad idea."

"No, we can go. Sorry for making you wait." Turning back to Wernher, she gave him a small smile. "I'll be okay, and we'll be back in time for dinner."

The older man nodded. "You know where to find me if you need me."

Opening the door, Red and Butch made their way out toward Uptown and he took the opportunity to ask the question he still had on his mind.

"So what exactly is a Trog?"

"You'd be better off asking someone who's lived here, but I know a little. The radiation here that's emitted from the river is so dangerous that staying for prolonged periods of time started making people sick. The disease was named the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion due to the fact that if it got bad enough, people started to change. They became what are known as Trogs, losing most rational thought and turning into mindless, violent…monsters, for lack of a better term. It eventually got so bad that any child born here was infected and developed that caliber of the illness within only a few months."

"So what about the kid here now?"

"When this didn't happen to Marie, her parents started looking into why, and it was discovered that she was the cure for the disease. Wernher and Midea have been treating everyone since I left, but as you can tell, it's not working as quickly as we had all hoped."

Butch nodded and opened the door to Uptown when they reached it, following Red as she walked through and pulled her weapon off of her shoulder.

"Be careful, and watch where you step. Watch my rear okay?"

Smirking, her companion took the 10mm off his hip and let his eyes wander down along her body. "With pleasure…"

When Red heard a squelch and a stifled gag, she turned to see Butch looking at the bottom of his shoe in revulsion.

"What the hell is that?"

Glancing down at the pile of bloody and dismembered limbs and intestines in mention, she sighed and gave the area a once-over before replying. "Lunch."

Ignoring the muttered, "Fuckin' disgusting", from behind her, she kept walking and listened for any movement in the surrounding buildings. Turning a corner, Haven came into view and Butch paused in his job of watching the catwalk behind them to look at the large wire statue in the courtyard.

"That's…unique."

Almost too late, Red heard a hiss from behind and barely had time to bring her auto-axe to life as a Trog leapt from the shadows toward them and was violently ripped apart by the spinning blade on her weapon. Butch turned pale and his voice came out uncharacteristically high.

"What the fuck…"

"That," Red looked grimly at the body. "Is a Trog. And they never hunt alone."

"That thing almost ate my face off!"

Grabbing his arm, Red hauled him away and started jogging toward their destination.

"Shut up and walk, Butch! Do you see any more?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of movement behind them and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. How many are there gonna be?"

"Three, four maybe. Five at the most. Just keep going and shoot if they get too close."

Red spotted a figure at the sentry post by the gate and yelled in his general direction. "Everett, start shooting!"

When they reached the statue, she turned to help the two men in their efforts and in a few minutes the ground was littered with corpses which Butch bent down to inspect. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and stood up, straightening his jacket and fixing his hair.

"Radiation did that?"

Red nodded and waved to Everett as he walked over to them.

"Thanks for the help."

"Anything for you, darlin'. So this guy actually does know you?"

"Yup. Everett, this is Butch DeLoria. Butch, this is Everett, and _this_ is Haven."

"I can see why they call it that," Butch commented sarcastically as he shook hands with the former Raider and looked up at the massive building before them.

"Well, it's a haven compared to the rest of this city." Everett responded, then put his arm around Red's shoulders and steered her through the front door. "Where's your man?"

"At work. I came here to give Butch a tour."

"Is that ugly bastard Butch?"

Red looked up to see Faydra leaning over the railing on the second floor and looked at the man beside her with a teasing smile. "No, that's Everett. Butch is the staggeringly handsome one."

"So you finally admitted it," Butch muttered, then raised a hand to wave at the woman above them.

"Hey Milly, we've got a guest! Come on out!"

Everett turned to Butch and released Red in order to fling his arms out and gesture at the walls around them. "Welcome to Haven. Any friend of Red's is a friend of ours."

"'Cept you." Faydra quipped, tossing him a bottle of beer and walking down the stairs to join them, looking over her shoulder on her way. "Milly! Come on! And bring a towel with you."

A minute later the other woman scurried out of one of the upstairs corridors with the mentioned item and rushed down the stairs, looking warily at Butch as she handed the towel to Red. Butch gave her a crooked smile and a small wave.

"Hey, I'm Butch. You're Milly right?"

She nodded silently and ignored him as Red used the towel to wipe the blood from her hands.

Faydra looked her over and nodded toward her blood soaked armor. "You might not want Wernher to see you like that."

Scrubbing her uncovered midsection, Red tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Something about seeing you covered in blood is a turn on for him. I went up to watch your fight against Gruber and I saw him there too. You shoulda seen the look in his eye when you ripped that motherfucker in half and his blood rained down…I thought he was gonna march down and fuck ya right there in the Hole for everyone to see. And that was just the effect on the top half of his body." She winked and Red shook her head in embarrassment.

Milly ushered her into a nearby chair to check for any injuries and when she reached her calf she frowned and looked up in concern. "Did one of them bite you?"

Blushing, Red shook her head again. "Ah, no...that would be Wernher."

Faydra snickered and Butch scowled, crossing his arms.

"That man's gonna be the death of you one day."

"Then I'll die a happy death."

Faydra glanced over at Butch with unveiled interest and smirked as he self-consciously lifted a hand to his hair. Red and Everett noticed the interaction and exchanged amused smiles.

"You two wanna stay for lunch? I'm sure we can scrounge up enough food for all of us. And we have more than enough alcohol to go around."

The statement reminded Butch of the unopened bottle of beer in his hand and he twisted the cap, pocketing it and drinking some while he waited for Red to respond to the question.

"Sure. I promised Wernher we'd be home in time for dinner so we can stay for a few hours."

Everett led the group into the kitchen and stuck his head in the fridge, rummaging around until he found five boxes of various foods that he passed back to Milly. They all sat down at the table and grabbed things to eat, waiting for Faydra to return with the drinks before they started eating.

"So, Butch…why'd ya come to the Pitt?"

He dumped the snack cakes out of the box in front of him and downed the rest of his beer, leaning back as he answered. "Fortune and glory? I knew Red was on her way back here, so I figured this place couldn't be so bad if it was worth her time."

Faydra caught the tail end of his answer as she walked back in and she snorted, sliding five bottles of beer onto the table. "You know now that the place has nothin' to do with it, right? She woulda jumped right into the Monongahela if Wernher was there. They're actually in love; it's disgusting."

"It's sweet." Milly retorted, giving Faydra a disapproving look before smiling at Red. "I think this city needs a little more love."

"Yeah, now that Bill's dead you two can't give it."

The room grew quiet and Butch looked to Red for clarification, only receiving a very slight shake of her head. Milly stood up and gave a quiet "I have to go," before hurrying out and leaving Faydra to face the glares thrown in her direction.

"What? It's not my fault she's sensitive."

"Can you blame her?"

Butch decided not to ask and just took another bottle of beer, drinking it as the others started eating to fill the awkward silence.

After a few hours of drinking and talking, Red stood up and leaned over the back of her chair, looking across the table at the two former Raiders.

"I think we'd better get back. I don't trust Wernher to make dinner and we have to account for time spent avoiding Trogs and Wildmen on our way back."

Everett nodded and waved. "Tell Wernher I say hi if you can find time when you're not too busy screaming out his name."

"Will do."

Butch got to his feet and looked over at Red. She was gorgeous…Her curly red hair framed her delicate features and her green eyes sparkled as she looked over at him and smiled. As she straightened up and started for the door, the liquid courage of too many beers kicked in and he took a step toward her.

"Red, wait."

Grabbing her wrist and turning her around, he pulled her against him and kissed her, working his tongue past her lips as they parted in surprise. Red squirmed and pulled away, looking up at him in shock.

"Butch, what are you doing?"

"Did you feel anything at all?"

"I—"

His eyes dark with lust and hazy with intoxication, he met her confused gaze and released her, but kept a hand on her hip lest she try to run.

"I came here for you, Red. We can leave, right now. You and me, back out in the Wastes where we belong. All you have to do is say yes…"

Red faltered for a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was asking before shaking her head. "No. I can't."

"For the love of God, Red, _why_? Because of Wernher? What the hell do you see in him anyway? Unless he's got a big ass dick—"

"Butch!"

"What? Then at least I'd feel like you have a good reason to stay with him."

"No, that's not why." Feeling the need to defend her lover she added, "But he is pretty big…"

Scowling slightly, Butch pushed aside his feelings of inferiority and continued his argument. "Alright, so he's good in bed—"

"Great." Red corrected quietly.

"Let's go with absolutely fuckin' fantastic; I don't give a damn! Is that it? Does he just keep you around as a toy? What future do you have with him? Do you really think he'll keep you around forever? You wanna be Mrs…What's his last name anyway?"

"Wernher."

"Then what's his first name?"

Red shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't think he's gonna offer a ring, sweetheart. And don't even get me started on kids. If he knocks you up, he'll be gone before you even finish saying, "Wernher, darling, I'm pregnant." So tell me, honestly, why do you stay?"

When Red hesitated, Butch raised his hand and slapped her across the face, panicking for a moment as tears sprang to her eyes, but regaining his composure as anger and desperation came flooding back.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Because I love him!" Red sobbed, burying her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

Butch's fury simmered as he looked at her and he took a step back, his voice barely above a whisper when he spoke. "You really do don't you?"

Lifting her tear-streaked face to shoot him a seething glare, Red angrily spat out her reply. "Yes dammit, I do! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Glancing over at Everett and Faydra who had long since gone silent, Butch ran a hand through his hair and swore under his breath. Looking back down to where Red had settled in a heap on the floor, he avoided her gaze and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sloane…you go on home. I won't be going back with you. I'll stay here."

He walked out of the room as if in a trance, his usual swagger completely forgotten and his humiliation increased as he staggered into the adjoining corridor and vomited all over himself and the floor. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and barely noticed the hot tears of frustration that rolled down his cheeks.

Now he'd really fucked things up.

* * *

Wernher walked into his ramshackle living quarters with a sigh and plopped down at the table on the lower level, picking up a dose of Psycho and inserting the needle into his arm. When he heard a somewhat disappointed huff, he looked up to see Red curled up in their bed and raised his eyebrows.

"You're home early."

She nodded wordlessly and picked at the sheets while Wernher removed and discarded the now empty chem container. Standing back up, he kicked off his boots and padded over to the fridge for a bottle of whiskey, glancing over his shoulder and frowning. "Where's Butch?"

"He decided to stay at Haven."

Always the more talkative half of the couple, Red's relative silence didn't go unnoticed and Wernher walked over to her. Pulling back the covers to see where he could sit, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the tank top and shorts she usually wore had been discarded along with her armor.

"Are you okay?" When Red shook her head, he settled down beside her and ran his thumb across her jaw. "I figured. You want to talk about it?"

She hesitated for a moment then buried her face in his lap. "Do you love me?"

Running his hand through her hair, Wernher nodded then realized she probably couldn't see him given that her face was against his thigh. "Yes."

"I love you too..." she murmured and after a brief moment of silence, Wernher rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, frowning in confusion. "Right. Well I'm glad we got that settled."

He moved down to sit between her legs and lifted one to his shoulder, kissing her ankle and massaging her foot with his thumb.

"I'm not the first woman you've been with am I?"

"No..."

"Did you ever love any of the others?"

"No."

"Did they love you?"

Wernher took another swig of whiskey between kisses up her calf and shook his head. "Me, no. My money, yes."

"Ah."

"Why the sudden interest?"

Red countered his question with one of her own. "Have you ever considered marriage?"

"Not really."

"Kids?"

"Nope."

Red found it a little more difficult to concentrate as Wernher's lips danced along the inside of her thigh, but she pressed on regardless. "Then why am I here? So you can come home from work, get drunk, high, or most likely both and then have your way with me until you find something better to do?"

Wernher scowled at the mention of both his chem and alcohol problems and lowered his nearly empty bottle of whiskey onto the floor as she continued.

"If you love me, there has to be more to it than that."

Running his hand from her thigh to her knee and back again, he sighed and leaned his head against her leg. "There is. I do love you, at least, I think I do, but Red...I just got you back. I'm still trying to sort everything out. I haven't got any further than that yet. Okay?"

Red hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

Happy that her sudden curiosity seemed to be satiated, Wernher turned his attention back to the pale, smooth skin of her inner thigh and he didn't fail to notice the quiet moan that fell from her lips. He nipped playfully at the skin beneath his lips and his tongue swept lazily along the same spot to soothe the pinch. "What made you ask all that anyway?"

Red followed the progress of Wernher's mouth as it moved closer to the quickly heating area between her legs and she trailed a finger over her lips. "Butch kissed me."

She winced as her boyfriend bit down on her leg. No doubt it was in an attempt to display his possession of her, and if that was the case, he'd succeeded. At the best, there would be a bruise for the next week.

"He what?" The question came out as a savage growl and it sent pleasant vibrations down the length of her body.

"He told me he came here for me and asked me to run away with him back out to the wastes."

"You said no right?"

She shot him a look. "I'm here aren't I? He essentially said I was nothing more to you than a fuck buddy."

She could feel Wernher's lips curve into a smirk and he looked down at her. "Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you swear?"

Red blushed. "No. You haven't."

"Well it's pretty damn sexy."

"Duly noted. He didn't take too well to my refusal, but—"

Wernher's head jerked up and he looked at the swollen red mark on her right cheekbone in sudden realization. "Did he hit you?"

When Red nodded, his eye narrowed and he dropped her leg—much to her disappointment—to straddle her stomach and more closely inspect the injury. "That son of a bitch." Leaning down to rub his nose against her cheek, he murmured gruffly into her ear. "If he ever tries anything like that again, he'll have to answer to me."

Red smiled and captured his lips in a kiss, looking up at him in complete adoration. "Then he'd better be careful."

"Damn right."

Wrapping her legs tightly around him, she flipped them both over and he landed on his back with a grunt, looking up at her with an amused smirk. "Feeling controlling this afternoon?"

Red grinned and kissed him again. "I think I've earned it."

Laughing quietly, Wernher nodded in agreement and settled back against the pillows as she worked to undress him. Untucking his white shirt from his pants, she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. She looked down at his muscular chest and ghosted her fingers along the numerous scars, kissing each one in turn as Wernher's eye began to close on its own accord.

"Tired?"

"Aroused." Came the murmured reply and he looked back at her through a half-closed lid, giving her a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Mm...so I see."

His only response was a chuckle and Red busied herself with getting his pants off, taking his boxers with so she didn't have to stop for another step later. Now freed from the constrictive confines of his trousers, Wernher started working with her again and leaned forward to tug at her bra strap with his teeth. Giggling, she guided his hand to her back and whispered against his lips. "Just try the clasp."

He expertly flicked it open and threw the bra over his shoulder, hooking his fingers into her panties and helping her as she wriggled out of them. Now nearly even, Red looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Take it off."

Sighing, Wernher took off his eye patch and settled back down with a huff. "I still don't see why you insist on that."

Leaning down to reward him with a kiss, she laid her hands on either side of his face and brushed her nose along the rough stubble of his beard. "I don't want anything between us."

"If you want to be together, stop talking and do something about it."

Lifting her hips up, she hesitated for a moment and Wernher let out a low growl of impatience.

"Wernher..."

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Well, I can do you if you hurry up...what's the favor?"

Looking down into his desire clouded green eye, she smiled and leaned down against his ear. "Make sure everybody in this whole damn city knows I'm yours."

Wernher grinned and locked his hands tightly around her hips, leaning forward to deliver a searing kiss.

"With pleasure..."


	6. Needs and Satisfaction

**A/N: **Hey. First off, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been having terrible writer's block, and then I went on vacation, and when I got back, I still couldn't think of how to end this chapter, but now, exactly one month later, here it is. I would like to thank **Ivefallenout3times3 **and **Raz **for reviewing chapter 5, and I would like to thank Florence and the Machine for finally giving me the inspiration I needed to finish this. Also, the first three sections of this chapter may not seem like they really fit in with the ending, but I promise that they will.

**Disclaimer: **Not any more mine than it was last time.

* * *

Having started drinking in his early teenage years, Butch was not a stranger to hangovers, though this one in particular made him feel almost as miserable as when he'd gotten his nose broken by Red at her tenth birthday party. Of course, she was the cause of his misery now, and he absentmindedly wondered if this would start a trend.

"Butch…"

He opened his eyes and winced as the sudden barrage of light made the throbbing in his head start up again. Slowly turning his head, he looked over to see Milly sitting on the floor beside him with a damp washcloth.

"Hm?"

"Can you take off your jacket so I can wash your shirt?"

Looking down at himself, he was hit with the smell of dried vomit and he stifled a gag. Shrugging his jacket off his shoulders, he put it down beside him and Milly watched him carefully.

"Shirt."

"It's a jumpsuit, sweetheart." He rasped, cringing at the sound of his own voice.

She looked at him blankly and he lifted a hand to unzip it, travelling downwards until he reached the bottom.

"It's all one piece."

"Give it to me."

"I can't really stand right now…And can you please stop shouting at me?"

Milly sighed and looked up as Faydra came around the corner.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Get him undressed. I'll take his jacket."

Butch hesitantly handed it over to her and gave her a distrustful look. "Take care of it, okay?"

She nodded and walked away, leaving Faydra to help him to his feet. Aiding him in his attempts to free himself of his Vault 101 Jumpsuit, she got it off and looked him over appreciatively.

"Not too bad…If you ever want, my bed is always open."

Before he could respond she winked and left with his clothes as Milly returned, staring at him for a moment in curiosity.

"Can you help me get to a bed?"

She nodded and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders as his head rolled down to lay against hers.

"What happened after I left?"

"I wasn't there when it all happened, but I think Red left." She paused for a moment then asked quietly, "Do you love her?"

Butch sighed. "Yes…and no. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. There's a difference." As soon as he said it, he frowned. Apparently, alcohol had effects on him that he had yet to discover.

"I know there is."

Walking into the first empty room they found, Milly helped him down onto the bed in the corner and turned to go when he stopped her.

"Who's Bill?"

Her shoulders rose and fell in a sigh. "If you need anything, just ask for Faydra or Marco. Everett's not here today and I have to work."

With that, she left and Butch frowned, settling down in an attempt to get comfortable before calling out toward the doorway. "Can I have some water?"

* * *

A hush fell over the Mill as Wernher walked in, but conspiratorial whispers started up again when he made no move to regard the other workers. Brand was the first to speak to him directly, turning off his steel saw so he could be heard over the din.

"I haven't seen you around as often, boss. Skippin' work now that you have a nice piece of ass to go home to?"

Wernher gave him a decidedly unamused look and hefted a shovelful of discarded steel into the nearby trash bin. "Fuck off, Brand."

"From what I hear, you ain't the only one who wants her now, either. Maybe I should get in line."

Brand noticed the narrowing of Wernher's eye and the slight flare of his nostrils as he exhaled heavily, so he held his steel saw between them lest he need it to defend himself.

"Everybody knows about it. Faydra was there when it happened so it didn't take long to get around."

Wernher made a mental note to talk to her about that when he found the time then looked over at the older worker. "So you all know, great. Why do you care?"

"Because nothing used to happen here. Life was just work, every day, until your girl came back, and now we've got ourselves a genuine love triangle."

"It is not a triangle. It's a line and then…Butch. God, is there no such thing as privacy in this city?"

When Brand shook his head, Wernher scowled.

"Listen, if I hear anyone talking about what happened, I will deal with them personally. Got it?"

Right on cue, Midea came up on his right and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wernher, can I talk to you?"

Turning to face her, he tossed aside the shovel in his hands and crossed his arms. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Is Red okay?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered under his breath, then ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, Midea, she's fine. A little shaken up last night, but we got it taken care of."

Midea raised her eyebrows and Wernher shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you she's fine."

"Did you actually sit down and talk about it?"

"Uh…yes. Sorta. Look, she's okay right now, and once Butch actually shows his face again, he's going to be leaving, for good. And once that happens, she can put it all behind her and everything can get back to normal."

It was Midea's turn to look slightly uncomfortable and Wernher narrowed his eye in suspicion.

"What…?"

"About Butch leaving…"

"Mmhm."

She sighed and gave her friend an almost apologetic look. "He's not."

* * *

"Faydra?"

Squinting through the smoke clouding her vision, she spotted Butch leaning against the doorway and smirked, putting her cigarette in the ashtray beside her bed and looking him over.

"If it isn't Mr. DeLoria…come to take me up on my offer?"

He nodded mutely and Faydra raised her eyebrows, snickering quietly. "Well don't be shy. Come on in. Sit; make yourself at home."

Hesitantly walking in, he sat down on the end of her bed and looked down at his hands, absentmindedly rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

"So why ya here, Butch?"

"Because as long as Wernher is still alive, I'll never be able to be with Red."

Faydra's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, I offered you a good time, kid, but I'm not gonna kill the boss if that's what you're here for."

Butch shook his head and despite the amount of pomade applied, the lock of hair in front fell over his forehead, making him look even younger than he was.

"No, I don't want to kill him. That wouldn't get me anywhere. I just want to forget that I have feelings for her."

"Now you're talkin…I can help with that, unless irradiated and rotting skin is a turn off for you."

He shrugged and looked at the scars and lesions marking her pale skin. "It's not so bad. It _will_ heal won't it?"

Faydra nodded and took a bottle of vodka out from under her pillow along with two shot glasses, handing one to Butch. "Get drunk enough and you may actually be able to believe I'm her."

Butch snorted. "No offense, but I doubt it."

She shrugged and poured them both a drink. "Alright."

Swirling the liquor around as a silence fell over them, Butch knocked back the shot and looked over at Faydra. "You and Everett…you aren't together are you?"

"Together? Like Red and Wernher together?" She realized after the fact what a bad example that was and she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry; but no, we aren't. We've known each other for a long time, and most of us Raiders, including Wernher, got pretty well acquainted. Everett and I both know that if we need a good lay after a rough day at work, we're available, and since we're two of three remaining former Pitt Raiders, the other clearly taken, and all of the slaves have issues with the thought of banging their former masters, we spend a lot of time together."

She noticed Butch's look of shock and borderline horror and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You were Raiders? And Wernher…shit. Does Red know?"

Faydra nodded. "Yeah. She always has. He was demoted to slave after attempting a coup against Ashur, and that's why they met in the first place. The only reason Everett and I are still alive is that we were supplying Wernher with inside information during his revolution."

"She's been fucking a Raider. Unbelievable."

"Hey, I wouldn't sound so disgusted. You're about to do the same. Unless you're reconsidering."

He looked at her in contemplation and slight embarrassment. "Oh...no, I'm not. But we have to talk first."

"We haven't been this whole time?"

Butch ignored her sarcastic comment and turned to face her, sitting cross-legged and extending his shot glass for a refill. "Did you and Wernher ever sleep together?"

Pouring their vodka with a flourish, Faydra shook her head and lit the cigarette beside her, lifting it to her lips as she replied. "He always preferred hookers. Didn't like the idea of having anything more than a one night stand. Till he met our little hero of course."

"And now he's ready to settle down?"

Faydra shrugged. "Give him enough time and he might be. I've seen the way he looks at that girl; he'd do anything for her. I know you may not believe it, but he's changed, Butch. I think you're wrong about them. Take off the jumpsuit and we'll keep talking."

Butch obeyed and folded the newly cleaned Vault 101 jumpsuit before setting it on the floor. Looking at it, he was reminded of the young woman who had done the cleaning and remembered his still unanswered question. "Who's Bill?"

The woman beside him looked surprised at the change of subject. "You mean Milly's Bill?"

When Butch gave an affirmative gesture, she shrugged. "He was a slave. They all called him Wild Bill; he was tougher than most. He volunteered to go to the steelyard so the other slaves wouldn't be killed by the Trogs, but he ended up getting killed by a group of Wildmen. Milly loved him and she's never been the same since he croaked."

Leaning forward, she smoothed back the unruly lock of hair that was still refusing to stay in place and placed a kiss on Butch's jaw. "Is that all the questions?"

"Yeah." Maybe she was right that he'd been wrong. He'd have to go talk to Wernher; and try to make it out alive.

As she brought her lips up to his ear, he tried his best to push aside all the fantasies he'd conjured up regarding Red and he plastered on an arrogant smirk. "Alright, baby…let's see what the Butch-man can do for you…"

* * *

It was somewhat ironic how much Red hated being alone. Three Dog had given her the title of Lone Wanderer long ago, but of course, he hadn't really known her very well. If anything, it was her time wandering by herself through the Capital Wasteland that had developed her dislike for solitude.

And yet she lived with a man who, despite being the one who was in charge of everything at the Mill, and having enough money through her to live well for the rest of his life, insisted on going to work every day to make his own living. Red understood why he did it; she knew he would be bored out of his mind if he had nothing to do each day and her chances of being groped and molested just to keep his hands busy would definitely go up.

She had wanted so badly to tell him to stay. She wasn't beyond begging if it had been needed. But instead, when he had woken up, gently unwrapped her arms from around him, slid out from under her and asked her if she was awake, she'd stayed silent. He ran his fingers through her hair, placed a kiss on her forehead and told her he'd be home around lunchtime. She kept her face against the pillow so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Her morning had been spent alternating between crying, sleeping, pacing, and absentmindedly identifying all the places Wernher thought he was hiding his backup stash of liquor. The events regarding Butch that had transpired the day before ran continually through her head and threatened to bring her to tears again after trying so hard to stop them from falling. It wasn't what he'd done that bothered her; it's not as if he raped her, though she wouldn't have been entirely surprised if he had tried given his inebriated state. It was what he'd said.

After she'd left Wernher, she spent every day of the following year telling herself she'd get him back. Because she loved him, and they were meant to be together. Nothing had challenged her naïve approach to what would be a stretch to call a true relationship until Butch had asked her what reason she had to stay. In a single moment, her assurance that she and Wernher could finally be happy together came crashing to the ground.

She hated Butch so much because he'd made her question her motives for being with the man she loved. And what she hated even more was that he had a point. Her interactions with Wernher afterwards helped to prove and disprove his accusations at the same time. Wernher had admitted that he truly did care for her, but wasn't ready yet for a relationship any more emotional than it currently was. That gave her the hope that someday he would be.

And then he'd gone and fucked her. Red had decided after giving it some thought that that really was what he did to her. She wasn't nearly delusional enough to call it making love. There was love buried somewhere underneath it; but it was buried pretty deep. She knew a little about his past, enough to know what he used to be, and if his former life as a Raider showed anywhere in their relationship, it was during their sexual interactions. When he fucked her, he fucked her like a Raider. She had the bruises to prove it.

She wanted him to hold her, kiss her tenderly, and whisper his undying love in her ear as she fell asleep beside him. And yet she knew that wasn't him.

He wanted to dominate; to rip her undying devotion to him from between her lips in a yell that couldn't quite be pegged as pleasure or pain. But he knew she wasn't like that.

And still, they humoured the other on occasion. They were almost polar opposites, and they both knew it, but they made it work in a twisted sort of way.

Now, the rift between them that they'd been trying so carefully to mend was ripped open again. Red knew herself and Wernher well enough to know they'd both pretend that everything was okay, and they'd go on with their lives for as long as they needed to until time closed the underlying gap between them.

If Butch hadn't shown up, she would've woken up every morning, given Wernher a kiss on the cheek and wished him well at work, greeted him when he returned home, and on the nights he wasn't working the late shift, she would give him what he needed and take what she wanted from it. She would fall asleep beside him every night and when she woke up the next morning, she would do it all over again.

She fiercely wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked around her. If she packed her things fast enough, she could be gone before he got back. Something inside her told her not to leave again, but another part of her said they would be better off without each other.

Before she could move to stay or go, the front door opened and Wernher walked in, looking physically and emotionally exhausted and giving her a weak smile when she looked at him.

"Hey. How's my girl?"

He made it down the stairs to give her a quick kiss as he finished his question and she smiled up at him, standing up to give him a hug.

"Perfect now that you're here."

"Missed me?"

"Always."

He nodded and untangled himself from her embrace, going to the fridge and peering inside in indecision.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah. Hard day at work today."

Withdrawing two Salisbury Steaks and a bottle of beer, he wandered over to the stove and plunked the meat down into the awaiting frying pan.

After waving away the voices in her head that told her to make a run for it while his back was turned, Red walked up behind Wernher and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his back. "So why are _you_ making lunch?"

"I'm hungry and I would feel ridiculous asking you to make it since I already started."

"Mmm..." She slid her hands down his torso to his pant line and nuzzled her cheek against his bare back when his breath hitched.

"Watch it, sweetheart." He growled. "I'd prefer to put food on the table, but if I need to, I won't hesitate to throw you down instead."

"That sounds fun..." Red purred, tightening her grip around him when he attempted to turn. Her mind was working as quickly as it could, but between the mental battle she'd been having all day and where she was now—one hand down his pants as she purred in his ear—her hypocritical actions were making it hard to think things through.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Wernher turned off the oven and managed to squirm around so he was facing his girlfriend. "Apparently when you're alone all day, you wind up with a sex drive to rival my own."

"Ooh...that's hard to do." Try impossible. She really had to work to keep up with him in that regard. He said he was making up for lost time, and if that were true, God help her. Knowing him he'd try to cram one year's worth of sex into two weeks.

He narrowed his eye in suspicion. "Pun intended?"

She laughed. "No, but that was a pretty good one."

They stared at each other for a moment before Wernher's lips curved into a small smile. "I bought wine."

"So you can get me drunk and I'll be more compliant to your kinks?" Red smiled teasingly when a slight blush crept to his cheeks. She wouldn't be surprised if he said yes.

"Ah, no. Just because. If you get drunk that's your own damn fault." His hands slipped to her lower back and he returned the kiss she stood on her toes to deliver.

"I wish you were shorter." Red murmured against his lips and he raised his eyebrows.

"I wish you were taller."

"I still love you."

"I'm still hungry."

Laughing quietly, she pulled away and sat down at the table. "Then let's eat."

Bringing two slightly undercooked steaks with him, he slid one in front of his girlfriend and poured her a glass of wine.

"Steak and wine. Perfect."

Wernher shrugged.

When Red paused to stare thoughtfully at her food after taking a bite, he looked at her apologetically. "If it tastes bad you don't have to eat it."

Snapping out of her contemplation, she smiled weakly and shook her head. "No it's fine. Surprisingly."

Resisting the urge to ask her if she was alright for fear of what her answer might be, he feigned offense. "And here I thought you appreciated me."

Red's smile widened a bit and she put her hand over his. "I do. Your cooking just leaves something to be desired."

"Well if you teach me a few things, maybe I'll be better able to make what I do desirable for you."

Red smirked and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes while her mind yelled at her to resist his advances. "Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about food anymore?"

"Because we're not."

Despite the complaints from his stomach, he leaned over and kissed her; desperate to take away the haunted look in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hide. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Standing up to lessen the awkward angle of kissing her across the table, Wernher blindly swept their plates out of his way and pulled away when they clattered to the floor.

"Dammit."

Red turned his head back toward her and he resisted her attempts to reengage their kiss for a moment as he stared forlornly at the food on the floor. A pang of guilt shot through her, but it was squashed by the fear and desperation that was dictating her actions.

She couldn't tell him why she so badly needed to feel him against her. She couldn't tell him that every time she closed her eyes she saw the look of pleading on Butch's face as he begged her to leave with him. She couldn't tell him that when he wasn't kissing her she could still feel Butch's lips against her own. She couldn't tell him she was thinking of leaving him again.

When his emotions won over his hunger, he turned back and lifted her out of her chair, slamming her onto her back on the table and positioning himself between her thighs as his large hands kept her pinned to the furniture.

When she looked up into his eye she saw the usual possessive gleam that appeared whenever he looked at her, along with lust, desire and underneath all that, she saw his version of love. It scared her. Looking at him, she felt like it was all her fault. He really was trying his best to give her what she wanted, and to her, it just wasn't good enough.

Pulling her head back by her hair so her neck was bared to him, Wernher bent his head and sucked at the pulse point below her jaw, murmuring quietly against her throat. "I love you, Red."

Instead of the response he was expecting, a choked sob reached his ears and he looked down at her in panic. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and curled forward into a sitting position, falling against his chest and burying her face against his shoulder. Given the fact that Wernher had always been better at the physical aspects of a relationship as opposed to the emotional side, he looked down at her in indecision before wrapping his arms around her and awkwardly pulling her into a hug.

"Hey…it's…uh…it's gonna be alright." Lifting her chin with one finger, he gently brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "I'm here for you." He kissed her lightly and held her tighter as she tucked her head beneath his chin, whispering quietly against her ear. "I love you. Always and forever."

Dammit. Could he have said anything worse? I'm here for you. He was. He was holding her. He was kissing her tenderly. He was whispering his undying love in her ear. So why the hell did she feel like something wasn't right? This was everything she'd ever wanted from him and she still wasn't satisfied.

Lifting her head to look at him, she took a shaky breath and before she could try and collect her thoughts, it came out. "I can't do this anymore."

The look of hurt and confusion in his eye nearly broke her heart, but his grip loosened just enough for her to get away and she stumbled toward the door.

His shoulders were hunched, his head was bent, and when he finally looked back at her, she thought she saw tears in his eye, but she had to do this. It was the only way.

"I'm so sorry."

She turned and ran. Out the door, out of the steelyard, and far as she could run before her tears threatened her vision and her safety.

Wernher turned and stared at the door. What had he done wrong? After thinking about his relationship with Red, he'd decided he would change. Be the man she needed instead of the one she'd thought she'd wanted when her teenage hormones ruled her actions. And now she was gone again before he could tell her that he didn't just want her. He didn't even just love her. He needed her, and it had taken him one year away from her and five days with her to realize that.

His fear of losing her again kicked in and he ran after her, throwing open the door and yelling out across the steelyard. "Red!"

When he got no response after yelling so hard and so long he could barely speak, he broke down and collapsed on the ground beneath him, crying for the first time since the day she'd first left him. He reached into his pocket and took out the simple gold ring he'd spent his past four month's wages on.

"God no."

He lifted the ring to his lips and looked toward the sky, truly hoping for the first time in his life that there really was a God up there and that he was listening.

"Please bring her back. Please…do…_something_…"


	7. Promises and Regrets

**A/N: **Not much to say. Umm…there are two sizable flashbacks in this chapter (both identified using italics) that factor in to the thoughts of both Red and Wernher and also give you a little insight into how they interacted before the year long separation, and a little bit of what happened during that time. That being said, this is pretty much an entire chapter of thought. I know those can be boring, but I was having issues with this chapter, as I knew what I wanted to happen _after_ this, so the good news is that I should be able to get chapter 8 out before too long and that won't be as dull. Thank you to **Pixel-punkette82 **for her review of chapter 6 and everybody have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

No matter how many bottles of alcohol were emptied and then smashed onto the floor, the empty space that festered uncomfortably in the spot where Wernher's heart would normally be were it not splintered into a million pieces continued to eat away at him. If anything, it was getting worse. Now he not only had a heartache induced pit in his stomach, but he was slightly drunk, and had a headache that made his head feel like it was splitting in two.

The bed still smelled like her. She somehow managed to make blood and the usual stink of the Pitt smell good. Maybe it was because she was a woman. Maybe it was because he just loved her too much to care.

There were reminders of her lingering in every corner. The footlocker at the end of the bed was still filled with her things. There were cooking directions for squirrel stew stuck to the fridge with a railway spike. The upstairs floor surrounding Wernher's desk was a mess; the result of everything being hastily swept to the floor when said furniture was the closest sturdy place for a spontaneous moment of passion.

It was enough to drive any man insane, and it was slowly taking its toll. A single tear rolled slowly down Wernher's cheek and washed away the dirt in its path, dripping down to his chin where it was furiously wiped away. He not only felt like hell, but looked like it too. His skin was covered in the usual thin layer of grime from his job, his hair hadn't seen a brush in at least two days, and he desperately needed to shave, but hadn't yet found the time.

When he looked around, he realized it was Red that made this shithole into a home. She was the one who made him more than just a drunken chem addict. Hell, she was the one who made his life worth living.

Finishing another bottle of beer, he threw it at the door and found little satisfaction when it shattered and threw glass onto the floor. The noise didn't help his headache any either.

"Fuck this," he muttered, standing up and nudging the glass out of the way of his path with the toe of his boot. Stumbling up the ramp to his desk, he pushed away the medical cart that had been moved in front of it and opened the top drawer, rummaging around through the contents in search of a dose of Psycho.

"Shit."

He slammed it closed again and opened the one below it, having the same lack of success as before. Swearing under his breath, he pushed his hair back from his forehead and chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around for anywhere else he might've stashed his chems. Spotting a pair of his pants on the lower level, he walked back down and dug through the pockets, withdrawing an inhaler of Jet which he quickly uncapped and sucked into his lungs.

Letting out a sigh, he sank back down onto the floor and relaxed marginally as the drug worked its way through his body. Half of him said that he should still be out looking for her, but the other half knew he wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't come back.

Though not a man of above average intelligence, he was smart enough to know that she was too good for him. He'd always known it, from the day she freed the slaves outside of the tunnel to Pittsburgh, to almost three hours ago, when he saw the look in her eyes as she left him. And yet there was something that she saw in him that he couldn't even see himself. It was what had made her come to see him after she had saved their city.

_Wernher was sitting on his bed, smoking and nursing a bottle of scotch while he cleaned his gun when there came a soft knock on the door. Clamping the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he briefly looked up and called out, "Come on in."_

_The door opened a crack and Red stuck her head in, blushing slightly when she saw that he was shirtless. "Is now a bad time?"_

_"Well, actually, I was in the middle of polishing my pistol for our date tonight, but I suppose I can make time for you."_

_Red laughed quietly and absentmindedly noted how handsome he looked when he smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt."_

_Wernher shrugged and put his .44 Magnum under his pillow, crossing his legs so there was room for his guest to sit across from him. "It's okay. So what's up, hero?"_

_"Do I have to have a reason to visit?" She sat down on the empty half of his bed and tucked her legs up in front of her, wrapping her arms around her knees._

_"No…but most people don't visit me if they don't have a reason. I'm not exactly well liked."_

_"I got that feeling when Ashur told me to kill you."_

_Wernher nodded and ground his burnt out cigarette into the ashtray beside him. "And why didn't you? Kill me."_

_Red was startled by his question, and she hesitated when she realized it was a valid thing to ask. "I don't know. Neither of you were particularly good men, but I got the feeling you had the best intentions."_

_"You still think that?"_

_"You've done nothing to change my opinion. You helped liberate the slaves, you're getting the cure out to the people, and you were a good leader. You _are_ a good leader."_

_He raised his eyebrows and finished his scotch, getting up to go retrieve a bottle of beer from his fridge. "You're the leader now, doll. Want a beer?"_

_"No thank you." Red watched him as he took off the cap and flipped it, smiling slightly to himself when it landed right side up in his palm. "And that's why I came to talk to you actually."_

_Wernher sat back down across from her and scooted forward so their feet just barely touched. "You came to talk about beer?"_

_"No. About me being the leader."_

_"Oh…" He pocketed the bottle cap and appraised her with a look that made her stomach flutter. "Okay then; shoot."_

_She looked down at her hands and sighed. What was she doing here? She was right about what she'd said. He wasn't a good man, but he wasn't _bad_ either. And despite her better judgment, she saw something inside him that made her feel so strongly about him. She wanted to give him the chance to see the same in her. "I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Straightening up, Wernher leaned forward and his smile faded. "What?" She couldn't leave. He hadn't slept with her yet._

_"I'm going back home. I have no reason to stay here."_

_Unless he was seeing things, there was a look of pleading in her eyes. As if she was giving him a choice. "And if you did have a reason?"_

_Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "I'd still have to leave."_

_Wernher narrowed his eye and put his beer down on the floor along with his ashtray. "And you can't be convinced to stay?"_

_She shook her head, watching him carefully as he moved closer._

_"I don't believe you. I think you do have a reason to stay. And if you truly don't, you're about to."_

_Before she could try to question the meaning of his statement, he reached out and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her forward into a kiss. It wasn't exactly how she'd imagined first kissing him—he'd never tasted like beer in her fantasies—but it wasn't all bad._

_"I'm leaving, Wernher."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yes. I am. But I'll come back for you."_

_He shook his head and growled against her lips. "You're staying with me. You won't leave me. You can't."_

_Red's reply was silenced by the tongue pushing past her lips and she sighed, answering his order in her head._ Yes I can.

If it was even possible, he was taking this worse than he had the first time. Maybe it was because then she'd at least warned him she was leaving, whether he believed it or not. She didn't just blurt it out in the middle of his foreplay ritual.

"What the hell are you doing, Andrew?" He muttered to himself, chucking the empty Jet inhaler across the room and digging a cigarette out of his pocket. "Absolutely fucking nothing. That's what you're doing."

Sighing, he flicked open his lighter and watched the flame dance in front of his eye, smoke curling up from the lit end of his cigarette and filtering the familiar scent through his sinuses. He allowed himself a few seconds to sit and enjoy the satiation of his addiction before getting back to his feet and heading for the door. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to find her. And he was going to bring her back.

* * *

Red walked slowly through the streets of Downtown, grateful for the cover her Stealth Boy provided. If she hadn't been using it, every other person she ran into would ask her if she was okay. Wernher's panicked search of the city had no doubt already alerted everyone to the situation. It also gave her time to think. If she had wanted to leave the Pitt, she would be gone by now, but she was silently hoping Wernher would come looking for her again.

She hated herself for what she'd done. No matter how hard she tried to forget it, the look of complete betrayal she'd received from Wernher would be branded in her mind forever. Somehow, despite the inner argument she'd been having with herself for the past three hours, she knew he didn't deserve what she'd done to him. She also knew that even if their relationship was a tad dysfunctional at best, there was no other man she could ever be with.

There were on the other hand, still options. If she went back to the Capital Wasteland, any man who wasn't married—and a few who were—would be more than willing to take her. Freddie Gomez for instance, though having ended their relationship when they were both still in the Vault, had told her when she'd returned that he would always be there if she ever thought she could love him again. The problem with that of course was that she'd never actually loved him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Billy Creel had also shown marginal interest, but there was no way she could ever so much as look at another man with an eye patch without losing it.

Bryan Wilks was far too young, Colin Moriarty was far too old, and Dave was, last she'd heard, far too dead.

There were numerous others, and considering she was in love with Wernher, she couldn't exactly use being a Raider, chem addict, or alcoholic as an excuse anymore, but that wasn't the issue. Her problem was exactly that: she was in love with Wernher. And no matter how far she ran or how much time passed, she always would. She'd realized that a long time ago. And she'd made a promise.

_"What's his name?"_

_Red jerked her head up and looked at her father in shock. "W-what do you mean?"_

_James chuckled quietly at her reply. "I mean: what's his name?"_

_Looking back down at the computer she was currently hacking in an attempt to hide her blush, she unsuccessfully feigned ignorance. "Who?"_

_Leaning back against the wall, James looked at his daughter in amusement and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. That's the question. The man you were moaning about in your sleep last night."_

_Red's face turned the same shade as her hair and she swore quietly when the code she entered was rejected. She always knew her sleep talking would get her in trouble one day._

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sloane. I'm just curious. I'd like to know about the other men in your life."_

_"I don't know his name," she muttered, scanning the list of words on the screen before her._

_James raised his eyebrows. "You don't know his name?"_

_"Well, not his first name. How many letters do defiling and daughter have in common?"_

_His eyebrows rose even higher and he compared the two words. "One. So what's his last name?"_

_"Wernher."_

_Frowning in concentration, he mentally ran through the names of most of the people he knew and looked back at her when he came up without a match. "Do I know him?"_

_"No."_

_"How old is he?"_

_Red hesitated for a moment and James swore her blush deepened—if that was even possible. "I'm not sure. In his twenties maybe."_

_"Does he know you're nineteen?"_

_She shrugged and typed in another series of letters, banging her fist against the keyboard when it yet again came back negative. "Someone might've told him."_

_"You two sleep together?"_

_"Dad!"_

_James put his hands up in a defensive position. "I'm just asking. I think, as your father, I deserve to know these things."_

_When she didn't answer the question, which said more than if she had, he continued. "Do you love him?"_

_This time, Red stopped working and looked up at him, pain evident in her light green eyes. "Yeah. I do."_

_"Then where is he?" Her father asked gently, noting the change in her expression when the question left his lips._

_"Where he should be."_

_"And where's that?"_

_"Pittsburgh."_

_James' eyebrows shot up and he looked at her in disbelief. "Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania?"_

_When Red nodded in affirmation, he exhaled slowly. "Wow."_

_"Yeah…" She furiously punched 'abandons' into the console and glared at the screen when it gave her a congratulatory message and rolled over to the information she'd been trying to access._

_"Why did you leave him?"_

_Red sighed and slumped down against the desk in defeat, shrugging and running one hand through her hair. "I needed to come back and find you. When I answered his distress signal I didn't anticipate falling in love with him."_

_James came forward and wrapped his daughter in a hug which she weakly returned; resting her head on his shoulder and wiping away the tears that threatened to spill out._

_"Why'd you come back for me, huh? I would've still been in Braun's simulation even after you got married and gave me three grandchildren."_

_Red sniffed and murmured quietly against his chest. "I don't think Wernher likes kids."_

_"Well, you can change his mind. You have quite the silver tongue."_

_"He already knows that," she joked half-heartedly and James scowled slightly at the insinuation._

_"Listen, Sloane. I want you to promise me something. After all this is over, and Project Purity is up and running again, I want you to go back. If you really do love him, don't let anything get between you. Not even your old man. Alright?"_

_She nodded._

_"I speak from experience when I say that the worst thing that can ever happen to you is losing someone you love. So you march right back to Pittsburgh, you give that man a kiss and don't you ever leave his side again."_

The only thing that had overridden her fear of confronting Wernher after their one-night stand was her promise to her father and the back of her mind was constantly reminding her that she'd now broken that promise.

Her hands shimmered into view and she picked up her pace so that she was in an unpopulated area when the Stealth Boy wore out. When she was completely visible again, she found herself standing on the Bridge and she carefully got up on the railing, staring down into the Monongahela in contemplation. The murky water below looked so inviting. If the impact didn't kill her, the radiation would. Either way, she wouldn't have to go on knowing she had successfully managed to break one man's heart twice.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and looked down in determination. This was what she had to do. If she couldn't live with him, and she couldn't live without him, why live at all?


	8. Necessary Changes

**A/N: **Okay, this is more of a transition chapter that covers the things that needed to be done before things could start happening again. If you decide to review, please don't tell me that there's something in here that was in chapter 7. I know there is. It's there so you can get the time frame of the first part of this in relation to the end of the last chapter. That being said, have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Butch was sitting up on one of the metal platforms in lower Downtown, watching the workers below when he spotted Wernher on the other side of the large pit, striding down the street with a look of determination. Hopping down from his perch, he jogged to catch up with him and approached cautiously.

"Hey, I sorta overheard what happened…you alright?"

Wernher glanced over to confirm that his new company was who he thought it was then raised his eyebrows. "As alright as you can be when you get dumped." He didn't slow his pace to accommodate Butch's shorter legs so the younger man hurried to stay in stride.

"Yeah...So where are you going?"

"To the tunnel."

"Why? You think she left the city?"

Wernher shook his head. "No. But I need to make sure of that."

"Well if she's still here, I'll help you look."

Frowning slightly, Wernher looked over at Butch. "Why? Last I heard, your opinion of me wasn't too high. Can't say I felt any different about you either."

Butch sighed. "Yeah, well, I was wrong. About you two. I've known Red since she only a few weeks old and I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. I was just jealous and drunk and I thought I had a chance. I'm sorry if what I said was what made her leave."

"It was."

He waited to see if a 'but that's okay,' would follow, and when it didn't, he shrugged slightly. "Well really, I'm sorry about causing you two so much trouble." He didn't want to admit that part of why he'd changed his mind was because he'd realized his intentions for a relationship weren't any different from what he'd accused Wernher of.

Butch was stopped suddenly as he ran right smack into Wernher and he stumbled backwards, swearing and bringing a hand up to his nose. "What the hell, man?" The look of complete paralyzed fear on the other man's face made him hesitate and he followed his gaze to the Bridge. "Oh, shit..."

* * *

This was what she had to do. She couldn't live with him, and she couldn't live without him; so why live at all?

She thought she could hear his voice again and realized with guilt that he was still looking for her. This time, a few seconds after he called out, she heard Butch do the same. If Wernher had employed Butch to help him, he really must be desperate.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she tried to catch one last glimpse of Wernher before she jumped, but her heart stopped her. She knew that if she saw him she wouldn't be able to do it. And it had to be done.

"RED!" From the panic in his voice, she guessed he was close enough to see her.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his boots against the asphalt. She could hear his ragged breathing as he ran toward her. The faint smell of alcohol wafted toward her and she moved one foot halfway off the railing, her heart pounding as she momentarily lost her balance. She could smell aftershave; that would be Butch. Cigarette smoke: Wernher.

"Holy shit, she's gonna jump." _Butch._

"No she's not." It sounded more like an order than an assumption. _Wernher._

"Grab her!" _Butch._

If she was going to do this, she had to now. So she stepped off the edge and held back a scream as she started to fall. For a moment she felt suspended in mid air before a large and impossibly strong hand grabbed her wrist and her body jerked to a stop. _Wernher._

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see him meeting her gaze with an expression of mixed relief and terror.

"Wernher…"

"Did you get her?"

He ignored Butch's question and closed his eye, bowing his head for a moment before looking back at Red. "I've gotcha."

Butch's face appeared over the edge of the bridge and he let out a sigh, slumping against the railing beside Wernher. "That was close."

Wernher extended his free hand for the one that was still hanging at Red's side and she brought it up to meet his, not taking her eyes off of him. He looked down at her and met her gaze. "I'm so sorry. For everything I've ever done and everything I haven't."

"No, it's my fault. I—"

He shook his head. "Shut up and let me talk."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"What's your full name?"

Butch looked over at Wernher and raised his eyebrows, gesturing toward the woman still dangling somewhat precariously over the river. "Is now really the time to ask that?"

"Yes. I've got her. Now what is it?"

"Sloane Catherine Sullivan."

Wernher hesitated for a moment then reluctantly replied. "Andrew Malcolm Wernher."

Butch snickered, but covered it up with a cough upon receiving glares from both members of present company. "So now that you two are introduced, can we work on getting her to safety?"

"No. I want her right there for what I'm about to say. I want her to know that if she still wants to do this," He moved slowly, one hand at a time, until he was holding her hands instead of her wrists. "All she has to do is let go."

Both Butch and Red stared at him, but the former was the only one with a verbal response. "What…? Are you fucking insane?"

"Probably. Now listen to me Red. I love you. I need you. And yeah, I do want ya too. Men have needs."

Butch nodded in agreement.

"But that's not why I keep you around." He stopped and frowned. "That's not really what I meant...Umm…that's not why we're still together."

"Hey, don't forget that you technically aren't."

"Not helping, Butch. The reason we _were_ still together, was because I know you need me too. One year ago, you helped me free all the slaves, and you didn't even know me. You did it because it was the right thing to do. I let you help because I thought you could and 'cause when it was all over, I _really_ wanted to fuck you. That hasn't really changed…"

Red shook her head, but Wernher was relieved to see a hint of laughter in her eyes.

"But my feelings have."

Butch groaned and mocked him under his breath. "But oh, my _feelings_, Red…"

After giving the other man a kick to the shin, Wernher looked back to his girlfriend and gave her a look by way of apology for Butch. "Back then, I just wanted you because I thought you were sexy as hell,"

Red tried not to laugh when she noticed Butch close his eyes and nod emphatically in agreement.

"And that was the wrong reason for starting a relationship. It was probably the best for both of us that you left me. One year gave me a long time to think, and when I spent that whole year thinking about you, I realized you were different. I don't ever want to lose you again, Red, so I have to ask you something." He directed the following command at Butch. "Reach in my pocket."

The younger man gave him a look. "Hell no." The glare he received was unamused and he sighed. "Fine. Which one. Please say the back one…there are worse things than touching your ass."

"Front right."

"Of course it is…" Gingerly reaching into the designated pocket, Butch withdrew the small object he found in the bottom and he stared at it for a moment. "Really?"

Wernher nodded. "Hold it up so she can see it."

Red looked up toward Butch as he held up his hand, a small golden ring between his thumb and index finger. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Wernher, the question she didn't ask reflected plainly in her expression. Smiling slightly, Wernher nodded again and tightened his grip on her hands.

"I want to spend every night of the rest my life falling asleep beside you and every morning kissing you awake. You know the other aspects to our relationship, so yes, there will still be nights involving police batons and combat knives—"

Butch whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of blood to his brain as he pictured the referenced event. "You haven't…"

The grin Wernher gave him was enough affirmation. "But that won't be it. You can teach me how to cook. And I can teach you how to down a bottle of vodka without breaking a sweat." He thought about that for a moment. "Or maybe not, but you know what I'm trying to say. I want to be there for you. I just want to make you happy."

When he heard Red sniff, he shook his head. "No…don't cry. I-I'm almost finished. So uh…I understand why you left me, and I don't blame you, but you can't do it again. Not for good. I can't live without you, and I don't ever want to have to. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

If she hadn't still been suspended in mid-air, Red would've given him a hug. The sincerity in his tone was enough to make her tears threaten to leak out. He really meant it. Not like she didn't already know it, but it was nice to hear it from him.

"So…" A rare blush crept up to Wernher's cheeks and he slowly brought one hand up and extended it for the ring which Butch handed over without comment, almost afraid that if he said anything Wernher would lose his nerve. "Sloane Catherine Sullivan…will you marry me?"

She smiled and looked up at their conjoined hands. "Pull me up and I'll give you an answer."

He stared at her for a moment then blinked. "Oh…yeah, sure."

Putting the ring between his teeth, he tightened his grip, slowly pulling her back up and stepping backward when she was close enough to climb over onto the street. She stumbled into him and he picked her up, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair to hide his tears of relief.

Smiling, Red wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. "Yes. I will." She lifted his chin up and kissed him as best she could with the ring still in his mouth. "Of course I will, dumb-ass."

Holding out her left hand, she laughed quietly when Wernher gave her a half embarrassed smile and slid the ring on her finger before giving her a proper kiss.

Butch stared for a minute then sighed. "Well that was somethin...Hey guys," They were either too busy with their passionate kiss to hear him, or too involved to care. "Whatever. I'll go spread the news. Congratulations!" Wernher put up one finger, but from his angle, Butch couldn't tell if it was his thumb or his middle one. "Okay…Have fun. Lucky bastard." He turned and started walking off, glancing over his shoulder once more before shrugging and turning the corner.

After pulling away, Wernher took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb gently across Red's cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. She looked at him and slowly ran her finger along the edge of his eye patch. "I'm sorry I left you again."

"I'm sorry I didn't try to stop you." He captured her lips in a long, tender kiss and when they separated, she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Were you mad at me?"

"At you? No…more at myself. You'll be able to tell when we get home."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you clean it up."

He stared at her for a moment then leaned his forehead against hers. "God, I missed you."

"It's only been three hours…" Red whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Longest three hours of my whole damn life."

Laughing quietly, she traced a scar that cut across his shoulder and avoided his gaze. "I'm really sorry."

He shook his head and placed a finger over her lips. "Shh…it's okay."

Looping her arms around behind his back, she leaned back as far as his support would allow and gave him a small smile. "Let's go home." Her smile growing, she teasingly added, "Andrew."

His lips formed a barely evident smirk and raised his eyebrows. "That's Mr. Wernher to you, Sloane."

They both laughed and he set her back down on her feet, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Alright."

After a brief moment of silence as they walked, Red looked up at Wernher with a smirk. "When we get back, I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with my…fiancé…"

He turned his gaze downward and appraised the look on her face. "Does quality time mean the same thing to you that it does to me?"

Red smiled and they simultaneously asked the other, "Make up sex?"

Wernher chuckled and nodded. "That's what I thought."

Laughing, Red leaned her head against his arm and sighed happily. "I love you, Wernher."

He smiled softly and ruffled her hair with his free hand. "I love you too, Red."

* * *

Butch was curled up on one end of the couch in the main living area of Haven when Milly came in and sat down on the other end.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up with a blank expression then blinked a few times and nodded, running a hand over his face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She gave him a look of disbelief, but tried not to press too hard. "Did something happen?"

Sighing, he was quiet for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. "Wernher proposed."

Milly raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Butch nodded. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been there when it happened. He wants to be with her, so he took the next step. She said yes, so they're engaged now. I can't believe he's actually committed enough to do that."

"He does love her," Milly said quietly. "You might not be able to see it as well as the rest of us can, but we all knew him before she came along; he's changed, all because of her. For her."

Nodding again, Butch looked over at the young woman. "Did you and Bill ever talk about getting married?"

Her expression hardened and she looked away, but nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah...we were going to after Wernher's revolution. Ashur wouldn't have let us, so we were waiting. He died before Red even got here. I guess we waited too long." Turning her gaze back toward Butch, she changed the subject. "Have you ever been in love?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I mean, not really. I've been loved, if ya know what I mean..."

Milly raised her eyebrows and nodded, refraining from making a comment about Faydra.

"But no. I guess the right girl never came along, but then when she did, she was in love with someone else."

"You knew Red for a long time; why didn't you act sooner?"

"Because I was an asshole back then," Butch replied honestly. "There's no way I would one: admit that I had a crush on Doc's goody two-shoes daughter, and two: actually have had any chance at all. Besides, by the time she was old enough to be appealing, she and Freddie were already dating."

Milly pretended like she knew what he was talking about and just nodded occasionally as he talked, watching him carefully. He was a rather intriguing man. There had never been anyone like him in the Pitt; he made an interesting addition.

When he realized she really had no idea what he was saying, he sighed and stretched out as far as he could without putting his legs in her lap. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I suppose."

"Spread the news about the engagement. I wanna have some sort of celebration. They deserve it. And from what I understand, everybody here's just been waiting for this to happen."

"Actually," Milly responded, "We all expected her to get pregnant before Wernher even considered getting married. He's almost as afraid of commitment as he is of kids. Or, he was. But yes, I can do that. I'll just tell Midea and she can make an announcement. They'll probably be occupied all night, so it should be a surprise." She stood up and Butch extended his legs, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"It's been a long day."

She nodded then stared at him for a moment before timidly speaking up. "Butch?"

"Hm?"

"I think there's someone out there for you."

He snorted and cracked open one eyelid. "Yeah, sure there is." By the time he realized that was a rude response to a genuinely kind sentiment, she was gone and he sighed as he closed his eyes again. "Thanks. I hope you're right."


	9. A Better Life

**A/N: **Hey there everyone...I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to update. I hope I'll be able to do it more frequently in the future.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine.

* * *

Red closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Wernher's shoulder as he ran his hand along her leg, placing a kiss against her temple.

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Nine." He murmured, his left arm pulling her tighter against him and settling around her hips.

"Mmm..."

Wrapping his other arm around her, he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed the corner of her mouth, twining his fingers through hers and lifting her hand to his lips. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

The prospect of spending the day with a surprisingly tender and subdued Wernher was tempting, but Red shook her head, leaning back against his bare chest and kissing his unshaven jaw. "No. I'll go with you."

"Oh? And what will you do? Watch? I don't imagine that could be very fun."

Red smiled slightly and rested her head against her fiancé's arm. "You'd be surprise..."

He laughed and nuzzled his cheek against hers, his hand rising up to trace a line from her stomach to the valley between her breasts. Stretching out her legs, Red snuggled against him and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. "Besides...we can eat lunch together. And," she hesitated for a moment then added quietly, "I just don't want to be alone."

Wernher nodded in understanding and brushed out the tangled curls of her hair with his fingers. "Alright." He sighed and leaned back against the head of the bed. "What time is it?"

After checking her Pip-boy, Red yawned and carefully maneuvered her way onto her side in the small space between Wernher's bent legs as she lay down against him. "8:45."

"Then we should probably get ready." Red nodded but didn't move, prompting a small smile from her fiancé. "You're gonna have to get off of me first." She groaned quietly and Wernher moved his left leg off the bed so she could sit up. Stretching her arms over her head, she shook out her hair and stood up, shuffling over to the footlocker by the bed.

"Are you hungry? I can probably make something before we go."

Wernher shook his head and got up, tugging on a fairly clean pair of pants as Red slipped into a pale pink dress.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," she said with a smile. "It's just the only clean thing I have at the moment. Do you like it?"

"Well it won't stay that way for long if you're coming out to the Mill." Wernher said in response to the comment regarding its state of cleanliness. "And yeah, I do. You look, well, ya know...pretty."

Red laughed. "Well thank you."

After watching him pull a worn white shirt on over his head, Red walked over and combed out his tousled hair with her fingers. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and draped an arm over her shoulders, leading her up the steps toward the door and opening it for her when they got there.

"I hope word of our engagement hasn't gotten around yet." He confided as they walked through the steelyard.

Red twined her fingers through his and raised her eyebrows. "And why not? I'm happy about it. Maybe I _want _everyone to know."

Wernher shook his head and slowed his pace a bit. "I just want one more day of everyone treatin' me like normal. If I have the next two days off work to get accustomed to it, I think I can handle it a little better."

"Hm. Well...you may not have a choice. Word travels fast around here."

When they reached the door to the Mill, she stopped walking and turned to face him, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. "No matter what anyone else may say about it, _I'm _glad you did what you did. And I love you."

His hands found their way to her hips and he kissed her back. "I love you too."

After a moment, she pulled away and smiled widely, opening the door. "Alright, come on."

As soon as they opened the last door to the Mill and walked through, they came face to face with all of the workers in the Pitt who stopped their conversations and turned upon their entry.

"Congratulations, Wernher!"

The man in mention stopped and stared at the smiling crowd in front of him with a suspicious look. "What the fuck are they doing?"

Red rolled her eyes and nudged him forward. "Don't just stand there..."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What's going on?"

"An engagement party. At least try to look happy."

"But who did this? I mean, who knew..." he trailed off when he spotted Butch standing over by one of the machines. "Oh...that son of a bitch..."

Red put her arm through his and looked up at him. "Be nice, Andrew. Believe it or not, this is his way of apologizing. Now go talk to him. I'll be right over here if you happen to need me."

His protests were ignored as she pushed him forward and he awkwardly cleared his throat as he approached Butch. "So...this was your doing."

The younger man nodded. "I figured everyone should know. They all love Red, and I'm not sure how or why, but in their own way, they all love you too, so I thought we should do something for the both of you. Ya get today off, by the way. Got a cigarette?"

Wernher absentmindedly pulled one out of his pocket and handed it over, lighting it as he looked around.

"Thanks, man."

"So you did this all by yourself?"

Aside from a few party hats, the Mill looked the same as always, but the fact that everyone was there, and no one was working, was a feat in itself.

"Well, Milly helped out. Actually, she did most of it. I ain't real great at parties. Just ask Red. She broke my nose at one of hers."

Wernher laughed. "That does sound like her. What did you do to earn that?"

Butch smiled slightly and ran a hand back through his hair. "I uh...tried to get her to give me the sweet roll Old Lady Palmer had made. She said I couldn't have it and then sorta...insulted my Ma, so I tried to beat her up, but it didn't go so well as I'd hoped."

There was a moment of silence in their corner as they watched Red mingle with the workers.

"Butch,"

"Yeah?"

"...thanks."

He nodded and offered a lopsided grin. "No problem. But...listen man, if you still want me to go, I can go. Had myself a job at a bar in Rivet City for a while. Reckon I could go back to that shithole if I wanted. Belle Bonny'd probably take me back."

Wernher shook his head and breathed in as Butch exhaled a puff of smoke. "No. The Pitt ain't much, that's for sure, but...we could use a few men like you around."

"Men like me?"

"Yeah. Ya know...hairdressers."

Butch scowled, but then laughed when he saw a faint smile on Wernher's lips. "Did you just make a joke?"

Wernher just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement at Butch's stupid grin.

"And was that a job offer?"

"No, it's not a damn job offer. You can do whatever the fuck you want. I'm just sayin' that you don't have to go. Now shut up and piss off before I change my mind."

Butch grinned and gave a two-fingered salute. "You got it, Boss. Hey, if you ever wanna come by, I'll give ya a free haircut."

Wernher waved him away.

When Red glanced over and gave him a questioning look, he shrugged and dug a Jet inhaler out of his pocket. Ignoring her disapproving glance, he pressed the button on the inhaler and breathed in slowly as Faydra walked over.

"Hey, Boss. Everyone knows now."

He nodded and closed his eye for a moment as the drug took effect. "Yeah, I noticed."

"No, not this. About what happened. They all know what Butch did to Red, and what he did with me right after. Everyone loves that crazy little vault girl, so if you walk up to him in the middle of the Mill and put a bullet in his brain, no one'll so much as blink."

Wernher raised his eyebrows and exhaled heavily. "Right. That. But...there's been a change of plans. He ain't goin' anywhere anymore."

Faydra looked at him for a moment then laughed bitterly. "So you're tellin' me that I fucked that son of a bitch for nothing?"

Taking another cigarette out of his pocket, Wernher nodded. "I guess so. But maybe not for nothin'. You get anything out of it?"

Snorting, Faydra gave him a withering stare. "He calls himself the Butch-Man."

Wernher laughed and withdrew his lighter. "I guess that answers the question."

"You should be grateful, Boss. I did that for you and your girl at my own personal risk. And now Everett's pissed at me, so you owe me a favor."

"Fine. I'll explain everything to Everett when I get the chance, and then when ya need a favor, just let me know and it'll be done."

Faydra nodded and rested her hands lightly on her hips, following Wernher's gaze and staring at Red for a moment. "Alright. I have a favor to ask."

He turned his head to look at her. "Okay...Shoot."

"Just get out of here, Boss."

Wernher frowned and furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm serious, Wernher. You're hitched now. For good. And yeah, we all need ya around here, because you and Midea are the only ones who know what the fuck you're doing, but...this ain't the place for you anymore. Go get married. If you stay here, Red'll be watching Marie one day and suddenly, she'll realize she wants kids of her own, and even though you're both healthy, ya can't give her a family if you stay here."

"What if I don't want a family?"

Faydra laughed. "It doesn't matter what you want. Nobody ever thought you'd want to get married, but here ya are; girl's got a ring and everything. Everyone knows it wasn't you who wanted that."

Wernher frowned, but didn't bother to argue.

"Just think about it, boss," Faydra said, looking back at out the crowd to where Red was laughing about something Butch had said. "It may not be what you want, but you know it's what you need."

With that, she walked over to where Everett was standing and Wernher sighed, staring thoughtfully at his fiancée. When she met his gaze, she smiled and waved him over. Frowning, he dropped his cigarette and ground it beneath his heel, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking over to where Red was standing, Faydra's words weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

"_As word of a new settlement got out, the city started growing, and fast. When Raiders attacked, I'd kill the leaders and recruit the rest. I had to. The city's disease meant we couldn't have children, so recruiting was the only way to grow."_

"So, you found those, huh?"

Wernher looked up from the holodisk in front of him and Red smiled when he blinked in confusion.

"Hm? Oh...yeah. Midea gave 'em to me a little while after you left and I just never listened to them. Never wanted to I guess."

Red frowned slightly and got up onto his desk, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. "So why now?"

He sighed and ran a hand across his face before stopping the holodisk and shrugging. "I'm not sure. Red...what's it like out there?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean out in the Capital Wasteland?" When he nodded, she laughed quietly. "What do you mean? You've seen it before."

"No I haven't. When I was last outside of Pittsburgh I was fifteen, and I didn't pass through the Wasteland."

"Where did you come from?"

"Nevada."

Red furrowed her brow. "Where's that?"

Wernher raised his eyebrows and tapped the left side of his desk. "West. It's right by California." The only response he got was a blank stare and he shook his head. "Right. You wouldn't get much geography in a vault. Nevermind; all you need to know is that it's a long way away."

"Where were you born?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it."

Red shrugged and ran one of her fingers across his knuckles. "So? I still want to know."

"Alright...It was a Pre-War city. Las Vegas, Nevada, but everyone just calls it New Vegas."

Red's eyes went wide and she gasped quietly. "A Pre-War city? That's still standing?"

Wernher chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. But it's not all it's made out to be. I mean, I left for a reason."

"Why was that?"

He sighed as she moved to sit in front of him and put her legs on either side of his chair, raising his eyebrows. "Do you really want my life story?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, please. If you tell me, I'll tell you mine someday; promise."

"Alright then...here goes. My mother was a dancer in one of the casinos—"

"What's that?"

"A place for gambling. Now don't interrupt. Anyway, my mother was a dancer, and she got plenty of attention from the men who came through to gamble or watch the shows. Well, one day, she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't entirely sure who the father was, so she knew she wouldn't be getting any support, and having a kid in a job like hers didn't happen often, so she was scared of gettin' fired."

"Why would they—"

Wernher raised a finger to her lips and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"After she found out she was pregnant, she went out to Freeside, which is on the outskirts of the Strip, and she tried to get an abortion." Wernher snorted when he saw the look on Red's face. "Calm down. I'm here, so she obviously didn't get one. The doctor there refused, more because she didn't have the money to pay for it than because of his morals, but either way, I was born eight months later."

"And she still didn't know who your father was?"

Wernher just shrugged. "I'm not sure. If she did, she never told me. She didn't like talkin' to me much. Anyway, when I came out, I looked a lot like her. Had her auburn hair, crooked nose, cheekbones...but not her eyes. Hers were dark brown, and as you know, mine are green. She named me Andrew Malcolm Whyte."

"But I thought your last name was Wernher."

"Hush. I'm getting there. When I was twelve, I met a man named Finn Wernher. He was a soldier in the NCR. That's the New California Republic. Since my mother never wanted me around, I used to spend most of my time in their embassy on the other side of the Strip. He was tall, with black hair, pale skin and he was around my mother's age. We looked nothing alike, except that I had his eyes.

One day, I went and I asked her if he was my father and she…hit me. I never did hear the truth from her."

Red looked at him sadly and took one of his hands in hers.

"He left to go fight in whatever war was happening beyond the walls of New Vegas and I didn't see him again until I was fifteen. My mother's employer had given me something to give to her and when I got to her room he was there. They were fighting about something, but when he saw me, he stopped yelling and walked out."

Wernher hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and continued. "When I was thirteen, I started smoking. Fourteen the first time I tried alcohol. Eleven when my mother gave me Jet to keep me out of her way."

"Oh my god..." Red murmured.

"When Finn walked out of that room, he looked down at me, at the packet of cigarettes in my pocket, at the bottle of beer in my hand, the marks on my arms that proved I was no stranger to Psycho and Med-X. He just…stood there. And stared. Then he said, "Andrew, I'm sorry. I should've been there." And I never saw him again. A few months later, his superior officer delivered his dog tags to me and told me that he'd died an honorable death. The next day I left, and I've been here ever since."

"I...I never knew…" Red brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Of course you didn't. I've never told anyone about it. When I got here and joined Ashur's army, I took my father's name, but nobody knew it wasn't the one I was given."

"But...you never found out if he was really your father."

Wernher shook his head. "No. But no one ever told me that he wasn't. I think my mother always knew, but she was never forced to face it until I asked her."

"So what happened between them? Why didn't he help raise you if she knew who he was? I mean...I grew up without my mother, but that's because she died. It wasn't a choice. You were…"

"Abandoned? In a way, yes. I'm not sure why he never stayed. If I judged his age correctly when I first met him, he was only seventeen when I was born. Maybe he was afraid of the responsibility. I've always taken after he and my mother in that regard."

"But you're good with Marie," Red said quietly, tracing her finger around his eye patch.

"I run tests on Marie. I draw her blood from a syringe that's probably been used and give it to Nola who injects it into the next person on her list. Marie is a...thing, Red. She's treated as a cure, not a child. Because that's what she is to us. The Pitt's no place for a kid. The radiation just realized that before we did."

Red picked up on his not so hidden message and sighed heavily. "It's not much better out there, but...it's not as bad as it is here either."

Wernher nodded and ran his thumb across the holodisk that sat in front of him.

'_It may not be what you want, but you know it's what you need...'_


	10. Company

**A/N: **I'm not really happy with this chapter, so it'll probably be edited later, but for now, here it is.

**Disclaimer: **Everything is Bethesda's.

* * *

Everett was lying on his stomach in the sniper's nest above the bridge, staring out through the scope of his rifle in boredom as Marco sat behind him leafing through a mostly intact book about explosives Red had given him when he sighed and abandoned his gun to sit up.

"Nobody ever comes across the Bridge anymore anyway," he complained, leaning back against the rusted bars behind him. "I don't see why Wernher needs us to keep watch."

Marco shrugged and raised his gaze to scan the area below them to make up for Everett's lack of attention. "I might agree with you if DeLoria hadn't shown up last week."

The younger man snorted and returned to his post with a huff. "Don't remind me."

"Jealous?" Marco teased, looking back up from the book again. Everett raised his hand and stuck up his middle finger by way of reply.

After finishing the section on the effects of a live mine placed in one's pants, Marco closed the book and laced his hands behind his head, exhaling slowly as he stared across the Bridge. A flash of movement caught his eye at the same time that Everett tensed and he moved down from his chair to crouch beside the sniper.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell yet," Everett replied, squinting through the scope and chewing on his thumbnail. "Too big to be a dog. And there's..." He trailed off then lowered his finger to the trigger. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." When he turned, his face had gone pale and he grabbed Marco by the collar of his shirt. "Listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. Go get Red and Wernher, tell Midea to take Marie and hide and then gather as many people as you can find."

Marco nodded and scrambled over to the ladder before hesitating and looking back. "What do I tell them?"

Everett sighed and turned his gaze back to the far end of the Bridge. "We've got company..."

* * *

"WERNHER!" He recognized the voice as Marco's even before the engineer flung open the door and stood panting heavily in the doorway, though what could be so important as to disrupt his work, he wasn't sure.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked up from the papers in front of him and ground out his cigarette in the ashtray serving as a paperweight. "Yes?"

"Everett told me...tell you...company..."

Red and Wernher exchanged a look as their visitor tried to speak through gasps for air and the former stood up with a frown. "What?"

"Everett's up in the sniper's nest...on the Bridge."

Although Red was still as confused as before, Wernher immediately stood up, nearly knocking over his chair in his sudden haste and he quickly grabbed a box of .44 ammo and emptied it into his pocket. "Red, get your best gun and get ready to go."

Silently pulling her scoped assault rifle out of the footlocker by their bed and shouldering her auto-axe, she joined Wernher by the door and followed him as he took off across the Steelyard.

"Wernher, what's going on?"

"Raiders," he managed to reply before shouldering his way through the door to the Mill and yelling a general command to anyone within earshot to grab a weapon and get to the Bridge as soon as fucking possible.

When they got there, Everett was staring intently in the direction of the group of Raiders carefully making their way through the rows of cars along the road and he only looked away when Wernher tapped his gun against the metal ladder to get his attention.

"How many are we dealing with?"

"A couple dozen," Everett replied grimly, gratefully taking the cigarette Wernher offered with shaky fingers.

"Does it look like there's a leader?"

"I can't tell. Nobody stands out."

Wernher nodded and directed Butch and Faydra up the ladder before climbing up on top of one of broken-down cars in the center of the road and pulling his pistol off his hip. "Make sure you're ready in case this all goes to hell. Red, get up here."

She obeyed the command, sitting down by his feet and draping her legs over the side of the car as she situated her assault rifle across her lap. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes," Wernher replied quietly. "But not in a long time. Not since Ashur."

That alone said enough and they lapsed into a tense silence, waiting until their targets came closer.

When the Raider at the front of the group got close enough to see clearly, Wernher shot his pistol into the air then trained it at the man's chest.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to God I'll blow your fucking head right off."

Stopping, he put up his hands and his thin lips curved into an arrogant smirk.

"Gun."

It was removed from its holster, dropped, and kicked forward with an air of sickening confidence and the man spat at his feet before openly leering at Red's revealing metal and leather armor. Wernher followed his gaze and scowled, aiming his gun a little lower and squinting slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Ramsey." When he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops they rested lightly against the string of mutilated hands that hung loosely around his hips, some in various stages of decomposition and others that appeared to have just been cut from their owner's limbs. "You the leader here?"

He was looking with open disdain at the small band of poorly equipped workers lining the sides of the Bridge and Wernher exchanged a quick look with Red.

"Yes."

A few of the Raiders snickered, but Red quieted them quickly enough when she casually moved her gun to point in their direction.

"How many men do you have?"

Raising an eyebrow, he looked over his shoulder at his companions and shrugged. "I don't fuckin' know how to count. You tell me."

"Thirty," Butch offered from his spot in the sniper's nest. Wernher gave a small nod in response then narrowed his eye. "Why are you here?"

Ramsey shrugged slightly and his gaze moved back to the young redhead on the car. "There are a few things we need pretty fucking bad." He smirked and then added, "Mainly supplies. We're low on some shit that'd be nice to have."

"We don't have anything to trade," Wernher replied coolly. "But if you'll join our forces, we can offer you work and access to anything we may have in the city."

"City? That what you call this shithole?" He spat again and Wernher didn't fail to notice the marks up his arm. As a psycho addict, he recognized them all too well.

"Pittsburgh," Red said, speaking up for the first time. "More of the city left than some places out in the Wasteland."

"That where you're from, doll?"

When she nodded, a few of the men behind Ramsey muttered amongst themselves, suddenly a bit wary. "Maybe you know me as the Lone Wanderer? That crazy Vault kid? Either will do, or just Red."

Wernher could tell that whatever the hell she had just said definitely meant something to the men and a few of them looked ready to take him up on his offer to join, so he asked again. "Any of you want to stay?"

About half of them took a step forward, but Ramsey raised a hand before they got too far. "These are still my men. They'll do what I say because they fucking know what I'll do if they don't." If the trophies he wore around his hips were any indication, it wouldn't be anything pleasant.

"If you're not staying, then I suggest you turn around and start walking."

"So you can shoot us in the back? Naw..." He grinned and pulled a serrated combat knife from his belt. "If we're gonna fight, it's gotta be fair."

Red tried her best not to look up at Wernher. He knew as well as she did that the odds weren't in their favor.

After a brief stare down, Wernher nodded curtly. "Alright. But I should warn you first, that when you're done, you might want to think twice about raping the women."

Paling slightly, Red allowed herself a glance at Wernher, but he refused to meet her gaze. The hand holding his gun was trembling slightly.

"And why's that?"

"They're all infected." He gestured toward Faydra where she stood scowling beside Everett with her gun leveled at Ramsey's head. "Can't you tell?"

For the first time, the Raiders seemed to notice the still evident rashes and sores across the exposed skin of some of the former slaves and a few of the younger men retreated a few steps. Ramsey held his ground. "Infected with what? Your girl there looks healthy enough. Might be I'll fuck her first and give the rest a bullet through the brain."

Wernher ignored the latter comment and answered his question. "Level five radiation sickness."

A few more steps back were taken, but Ramsey just scoffed. "Rad sickness ain't something you can catch."

"No, you're right," Wernher admitted. "But it can be contracted fairly easily from exposure to extreme levels of radiation. Specifically, from the river we're standing over right now. You should begin to feel the effects shortly."

For the first time, their leader seemed to hesitate and Red could hear him ask the man to his right if they had any RadAway left. When the answer was negative, he swore and looked back in their direction.

"And you have RadAway in there?"

Wernher nodded, smiling to himself. He knew they wouldn't risk leaving without medical supplies.

"Fuckin' bastard," Ramsey muttered, before putting away his knife and glaring up at the smugly triumphant leader of the Pitt, not stooping low enough to verbally admit his defeat.

Wernher grinned and holstered his pistol. "Welcome to the Pitt."

* * *

"What would you have done if they'd decided to fight?" Red asked from her spot on Wernher's stomach, letting him suck the celebratory champagne from her fingers.

"Mmm..." He let her pinkie slide out from between his lips before shrugging. "I don't have a damn clue. I was scared shitless out there. Thirty to nine odds sure as hell weren't in our favor."

"Scared?" She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. "I thought you were brave."

"Really?"

She nodded and rested her elbows lightly on his chest. "I've always thought you were. First trying to overthrow Ashur and his army...then risking your life to get your radio broadcast out to the Wasteland..."

Wernher snorted. "I didn't have the time to be scared on those ones, sweetheart. Something had to be done before the whole Pitt went to hell."

"You should give yourself more credit." Red replied, tossing her hair out of her eyes and touching her nose to his.

"As should you."

"For what?" She asked with a laugh. "What I did was all under your orders."

Wernher shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "I don't mean here. I mean out there. Butch told me what you did. You and your father."

Her expression shifted momentarily and then she sighed and pushed herself off of him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and running a hand back through her hair.

"How much did he tell you?"

"Not much. Just that you're who they have to thank for Aqua Pura. That you sacrificed your life to get it to the Wastes. And almost died in the process. That the Brotherhood Ashur used to be a part of dragged you out of the purifier and nursed you back to health. That's about all I heard since you left for here after that."

"I didn't sacrifice anything," Red snapped bitterly. "They got me out alive. My father died trying to fulfill his dream. If I had like I was supposed to, at least I would've died for a good cause instead of getting shot in the head by some fuckin' bastard someday like I probably will. I didn't ask to get pulled out of there."

Wernher was silent for a moment. "But you're here now. Isn't that worth something?"

Her expression softening slightly, she turned back toward him and laced her fingers through his. "It's worth everything, but...I don't see why I lived. I didn't deserve a second chance. Dad and I had just been reunited when he..." She fought back the tears of frustration that threatened to fall and took a deep breath. "He deserved to live more than I ever did."

"Why?" Her fiancé asked gently, running his hand lightly over her thigh when she shifted her position.

"Everything he did, he did for Project Purity. I might not have liked him for everything he did, but he did it for a reason. I...I don't live like that. I live for myself. I could be out there right now, helping the Brotherhood to rebuild the Wastes, but instead I came back here. Because of what _I_ needed." She sighed and looked back at Wernher. "I don't regret coming back to be with you, but sometimes I wonder if it was the right decision. For everyone else out there."

Shrugging, he pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her throat. "What if we went back?"

"Back where?"

"To the Capital Wasteland. You and I."

Red pushed him away from his descent down her neck and narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I've thought about it."

"But what about the people here? They need your help. To get the cure out to all of them."

Wernher shrugged. "Midea can do that. She knows what needs to be done and she could manage without me."

Red was about to object when Wernher sat up and nudged her out of his way with a sigh. "We can talk about this later. I've got to go make sure our new recruits know how to work steel. I'll be back tonight, alright?"

She nodded silently and watched him go, carefully considering the proposition he'd made. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to go home.

* * *

"Red!" It was Butch at the door when she answered and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Wernher just called for everyone to gather Downtown over the radio. Midea told me to come get you."

Frowning, Red put aside her work and tucked a pistol at her hip before following him out. "Why wouldn't he come get me himself?"

Butch shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's some sort of...initiation for the new workers?"

Red didn't reply and they walked the rest of the way in silence, slipping into the back of the crowd that had gathered at the same spot where she'd once volunteered to fight for her freedom in the Hole. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Just as Ashur had, Wernher stepped onto the balcony above them and it took her a moment to realize what was wrong. She stood on her toes to whisper beside Butch's ear. "Look where we're standing." He glanced down at the ground beneath their feet then gave her a look. "No," she whispered. "Where _we_'re standing."

He looked around and then frowned when he noticed the same thing she had a moment before. All of the workers were huddled in the center of a ring made by the raiders, all of whom had guns either in their hands or at their belts. Ramsey appeared a few seconds later, on the balcony, his gun pointed at Wernher's head.

"Nice to see you all here. As you know, me and my men were tricked into coming here. All we're asking for is enough RadAway for us all of us. If we don't get it within the hour," he cocked his pistol. "He's dead. Understood?"

Nola stepped forward and looked up at the two men standing above them. "I'm the doctor here. If you intend to keep your word and Wernher remains unharmed, you'll have our entire stock of RadAway."

Ramsey nodded. "I'll let him go once it's in our hands."

Nola ran off and Ramsey turned to go before hesitating and looking back at the crowd. "Oh, and one more thing..." His eyes roamed the faces below him and then stopped when he found Red, a sadistic grin spreading across his features. "We'll take the girl, too."


End file.
